kuch rang pyar ke aise bhi
by shreyadayalove
Summary: muje iss story ke bhaare main kuch nahi baatha na bas padye.
1. Chapter 1

**kuch rang pyar ke aise bhi**

 **mumbai cid buraeu**

all are busy in their work

purvi: iss file ka work Ho gaya bejne se pahale aap dekhye.

abhijit: rakho vaha pe

purvi: teek hai purvi took the file on table

purvi go

abhijit check the file

abhijit: purvi ye file bej do aur ha file submitt karke avogi tab adi ko school se pick bhi karo.  
Aur ha tum yaha mat avo. Tarika aur adi ke saath raho.

purvi: ji sir. She took the file. And left.

she submitt the file. Than pick up the adi from school. And left.

 **in car**

adi: buva chachu kab ayege. Main unne miss kar raha hu.

purvi: chachu a jayege. Wo ek mission par gaye hai. Tumare school ki trip pe nahi.

adi: pata hai buva par kitna time ho gaya. Chachu ko gaye.

purvi: ha time tho bahut ho gaya hai.

the red single purvi stop the car.

purvi (povs): agar aaj wo hothi tho shayad daya sir jaldi ane ki khoshish karthe. Par wo nahi  
hai. Sir ne tho aapni jindagi jina chod liya hai. 4 saal pahale huva usske bhand tho sabh badal  
gaya. Agar uss din donno ne samjdari se baath suljayi hothi tho aaj sabh kitne khush hothe.  
par donno aapne aapne jagah pe teek thi. nahi daya sir ki mistake thi na shreya ki. agar dhrav  
hotha tho ye duriya badthi nahi aur nahi daya sir ki life rukhathi.

adi: buva buva.

purvi: ha adi

purvi saw some one.

purvi: ye yaha pe sach main wohi thi.

but green single display.

purvi: kya maine usse hi dekh tha. Meri ankhe kabhi dokha nahi kha sakhathi.

than she reached house.

tarika open the door.

tarika: a gayi tum donno abhijit ka call aya tha.

adi: mumma khane ke liye chahiye.

tarika: ha pahale haath muh do usske bhand.

adi: teek hai.

tarika call servent.

adi go with servent.

than they did chitchat. Adi is playing.

purvi uss some one ke bhaare main soch rahi thi.

tarika: kya huva madam rajat se jagada huva. Ya usse surpise dene ke bhare main soch rahi ho.

purvi did not say.

tarika: purvi kya huva

purvi: kuch nahi tum bolo.

tarika: purvi bolo kya huva adi ke kuch kaha.

purvi: nahi tarika wo jab main a rahi thi. Tho kuch nahi.

tarika: kya kuch nahi kuch tho hai bolo

purvi: tarika maine aaj shreya ko dekha yaha mumbai main. Single tha issliye main rukhi thi  
tab maine dekha.

tarika: kya shreya yaha mumbai main hai.

purvi : ha wo shreya hi thi. Maine usski car mg road pe jathi dekhi shayad wo vahi kahi rahthi  
ho.

tarika: I m so happy wo vapas ayi. Ab sabh pahale jaisa teek hoga. Usske jane ke bhand sachin bhi gaya.

purvi: tarika muje nahi lagtha ye itani asani se teek hoga. Shreya yaha ayi aur humeshe kisi  
ko contact tak nahi kiya. Usse ne 4 saal tak kisi se baath nahi kiyi yaise main tum kaise kah  
sakhathi ho sabh teek hoga. Tarika usse dhrav ko khoya tha.

tarika: ha aur daya ne bhi aapne bete ko khoya tha. Aur sabh kuch daya ke mathe marke gayi.  
Palt ke dekha tak nahi ki daya usse bina kaise ji raha hai. Agar uss ne aapna beta khoya hai  
tho daya ne apna beta aur aapni shreya ko bhi khoya hai na.

purvi: kya shreya ke man main daya sir ke liye pyaar hai.

tarika: hoga wo donno gusse main the shayad tade dimag main soch te. ki donno ne kya khoya tho aaj dur nahi hothe. Aur ghav bharne keliye samay hi davah hai. Aur uss bhaat ko pure 4 saal  
ho gaye. Inn 4 saal main donno ne ek dusre ko bahut miss kiya hoga.

purvi: bahut time huva ab muje chalna chahiye. main chalthi hu.

purvi left.

she stop the car in mg raod. And get down from car.

purvi: age jake dekhathi hu. She go.

she reached in a building. Where kid are playing.

a small girl bhag rahi thi. Aur uss aur se car a rahi thi. Purvi bhag ke jathi aur uss bachi ko baju  
main karthi hai.

purvi: beta teek ho.

small gril smile

small gril: teek hu aunty

purvi: aap akeli ayi ho yaha pe.

sg: nahi iss building main mera ghar hai. Chalye mumma se milvathi hu.

sg purvi ko lekar athi hai.

purvi ko call atha hai. She pick up it.

small gril jor jor se aapni mumma ko bulathi hai.

the lady came.

lady: kya huva aur ye kaise huva.

small girl: mumma wo mera dhyaan nahi tha. Wo ek gadi mere aur a rahi thi. Par koi baath nahi  
ek achi aunty ne muje bachaya. The lady hug sg.

than sepearate.

lay: siya kya hai agar tume kuch ho jatha tho. Tumare seva mumma ka hai kon beta.

purvi came.

lady saw purvi.

both shock.

sg: mumma inn aunty ne muje bachaya.

purvi: shreya.

shreya: beta andhar javo.

sg: mumma aunty ka naam.

purvi: mera naam purvi ha aur aapko naam.

sg: siya mumma ki siya

siya go.

purvi: shreya andhar nahi bulavogi

shreya: avo na.

purvi: main tho yaise hi a ayi thi par socha nahi tha aaj hi tume dekha aur aaj hi mulakat hogi.

shreya: tum kya logi.

purvi: kuch nahi. Siya daya sir ki beti hai. Isska matlab jab tum yaha se gayi thi tab tum pregnant  
thi. I m so happy shreya.

shreya: purvi please unnka naam mat lo agar siya ne sun liya tho wo sawal pe sawal puchegi.

purvi: shreya ye kya bol rahi ho.

shreya: please tum bas javo yaha se. aur ha thanx u siya ko bachane ke liye. Muje tum logo se  
kuch nahi chahiye. Maine pahale bahut kuch khoya hai ab mere pass sirf siya hai. Wo mere  
jindagi hai.

purvi: shreya

shreya: purvi please.

purvi left.

shreya close the door.

after some time

shreya in hall with siya.

shreya on call

shreya: hello wo aaj purvi se samna huva. Pata nahi achanak purvi samne ayi. ab tak tho sabhko  
pata chal gaya hoga.

shreya: kya kal hi par. Main kaise sabh hoge vaha pe. Aur dar bhi lag raha hai.

shreya: par ok teek hai. Siya se baath kijaye.

shreya: siya beta baath karo.

siya: hello papa aap kab avoge. Siya miss you.

siya: teek hai and cut the call.

 **in the next morning**

in bureau all present

purvi tell all of them about shreya and siya.

suraj: ye shreya vapas ayi. Par kyu . Kya madam ka plan fail hoga. 4 saal tak shreya aur daya ko  
dur rakha. Kuch fayda nahi huva. Aur beti bhi hai. Madam ko badk jayegi. Par baathana tho padega na.

suraj go.

suraj on call.

suraj: madam wo yaha pe problem ho gayi hai. Aap vapas kab avogi. Wo shreya ayi hai. Aur uss  
ke saath.

madam: kya acha huva usske samne daya mere gale main mangstaru dalega. Chita mat karo  
daya puri tarah se mere mutti main hai. Aur main daya ke saath mission par ake acha kiya  
daya ko mujse pyaar ho gaya hai. Wo ab shreya ka muh bhi nahi dekhna chahatha hai. pure 4  
saal wo donno alag rahe hai. inn char saalo main daya ne shreya se sirf nafarat kiyi hai.  
so humara plan work kar raha hai.

suraj: acha madam main rakhtha hu. Suraj cut the call.

all are busy in their work.

the bureau door open

shreya enter.

all saw her.

shreya: inspector shreya reporting on duty sir.

acp came.

acp: welcome back shreya. Duhradun se acp rathod ka call aya tha. Ki tum aaj se mumbai cid  
join kar rahi ho. Main khush hu ki tum firse ek bhaar aapni family main ayi ho. God bless you  
beta.

shreya: sir main sirf yaha pe kaam karne ayi hu. Meri koi family nahi hai yaha pe.

acp: koi baath nahi humare saath rahthe tume firse hum sabh se pyaar ho jayega.

shreya smile but fakelly.

acp go.

purvi: shreya tum yaha se jane ke bhand duharadun main thi. Indai main thi tho ek bhaar bhi  
contact nahi kiya.

shreya did not say anthing and go towards her desk.

all are doing work . No case reported than all go to their respective house.

abhijit reached house.

tarika open the door.

tarika: abhijit main tumara hi wait kar rahi thi. Wo purvi ne baathaya shreya aaj bureau ayi thi.  
Kya baath huyi. Kuch kaha ussne.

abhijit: tarika bas bas jada khush mat khoye. Shreya jarur bureau ayi thi par ussne kaam se sivay  
kisi se kuch baath nahi kiyi.

tarika: abhijit agar wo nahi baath kar rahi hai tho tum tho kar rahi sakhathe the na.

abhijit: kya kartha tarika ji. Ki ye puchtha itane saal kaha thi.

tarika: ha yahi se suru karthe.

abhijit: tho sunne ye wo india main hi thi duhrandun main.

tarika: kya aur shreya ne ek bhaar bhi contact nahi kiya.

abhijit: tarika ji muje nahi lagtha shreya ka aur daya ka ristha kabhi teek hoga. Jo log char saal  
pahale alag ho gaye wo kya ab ek hoge. Shreya ne janese pahale ek bhaar bhi daya ke bhaare  
main nahi socha. Usske jane ke bhand kaise kaise kar ke daya ne aapne aap ko sabhala hai.

tarika: ha abhijit par uss baath ko ab 4 saal hogaye. Aur siya daya ki beti usse bhi daya ka pyaar  
milna chahiye na. tum kuch bhi kaho main kal shreya se milne javugi. Adi ke saath. Baath tho  
karu use. Akhir kyu wo sabh ko chod kar gayi. Dhrav sirf usska beta nahi tha daya ka bhi beta  
tha shreya uss time daya ko chod kar gayi jis time daya ko uss ki sab se jada jarurt thi.

abhijit: tume jo karna hai wo karo. Abhijit left.

 **in shreya place**

servent open the door.

shreya: siya kaha hai.

servent : aapne room main.

shreya: teek hai. And shreya left to siya's room.

siya: mumma aap a gayi.

shreya: ha siya ki mumma a gayi. Main fresh ho kar athi hu. Usske bhand bahut sari baathe  
karege.

siya: teek hai.

shreya left.

than after some time she came.

siya: mumma kitne din ho gaye papa nahi aye. Kab ayege. Iss bhar ayege tho siya papa ko jane  
nahi degi.

shreya: beta papa busy hai kaam main. Par kal hi papa se baath kiyi hai na tumne. Aur papa  
bahut jaldi ayege aapni pari ke pass. Papa ki pari hona.

siya: ha . Mumma wo jo kal aunty ayi thi kya naam hai unnka aaaaaaa a yaad aya purvi aunty  
wo achi hai na.

shreya: ha. Wo chodo aaj din bhaar siya ne kya kiya.

siya: kuch nahi bas khela. Mumma muje yaha akele rahna padtha hai muje pasad nahi hai

shreya: bas beta tume adat ho jayegi. Aur tum akeli kaha ho radha mashi hai. Main hu .

siya: ha .

than shreya's phone ring.

phone pe caller id dekhkar shreya ke face pe smile athi hai. She pick up the call.

shreya on call: ha bolye gayi thi main aaj bureau sabh se mili.

shreya: ha sad nahi rahugi. Wo a rahi hai na kal.

shreya: ha main usse milke javugi. Pata hai muje aapne usse sabh baathaya hoga. Siya ki like  
dislike ke bhaare main.

shreya: chita mat kijaye main aapna aur siya ka khayaal rakhugi.

shreya: nahi bhai se baath nahi huyi hai.

shreya: teek hai. Jaldi aye aapki pari aapka wait kar rahi hai.

shreya: ok ab rakhthi hu.

shreya cut the call.

than siya and shreya did the breakfast. And go to sleep.

 **so kon a raha hai. Shreya kise baath kar rahi hai. Shreya kyu daya se dur ho gayi. Aur wo madam  
ko hai suraj aur wo madam ne kya plan kiya tha. Dharv ka kya huva tha. Ye sabh pata chale ga  
par uss ke liye age padna hoga. Ek ek kar ke sabh pata chalega. aaj ke liye itna hi bahut hai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**at morning**

 **in abhijit house.**

abhijit dail number. But he get no respond.

tarika: abhijit kisi aur ka gussa iss pe kyu nikhal rahe ho.

abhijit: aur nahi tho kya daya ka number nahi lag raha hai. Usse baath karni thi mujse.

abhijit phone ring.

tarika: lo lelo a gaya jiske phone ka wait kar rahethe.

abhijit pick up the call.

abhijit: kya hai yaar daya kab se call kar raha hu. ho kaha pe.

daya: sorry abhijit wo thoda busy tha.

abhijit: kab vapas avoge. Yaha ane ka irada hai ya nahi.

daya: bahut jaldi kuch file work hai wo pura hone ke bhand a javuga.

abhijit: daya wo muje tume kuch baathna tha.

daya: abhijit main thoda busy hu. File work complete karna hai. Bhand main baath karthe hai.  
Daya cut the call.

abhijit: baath bhi teek se nahi kiyi.

tarika: abhijit muje lagtha hai tum mat baatho usse shreya ke bhaare main. Wo jab ayega  
tab pata chale yahi teek rahega.

abhijit: ha ye teek rahega.

 **in shreya's place.**

the door bell ring

radha mashi open the door.

girl: shreya madam hai unno ne muje bulaya hai.

radha: aye. The gril came.

shreya came

shreya: tum roma ho. Inno ne bola tha tumare bhaare main. Dekho main din bhaar ghar se  
bahar rahathi hu tho siya ka dhayaan rakhna. Vaise radha mashi hai tumari help karne ke liye  
fir bhi agar koi help chahiye tho muje baathana. Aur ha but roma stop shreya.

roma: madam sir ne muje sabh baathaya hai aap fikar mat kijaye siya ka main ache se khayaal  
rakhugi. Maine saye ki tarah uske saath rahugi. Aap chita mat kijaye.

shreya: unno ne kaha hi hoga bahut pyaar jo karthe hai aapni beti se.

roma: ha madam sir ke muh main tho sirf siya aur siya hi hotha hai. Agar unnka man kare tho  
wo abhi vaha se ake siya ko hug kar re.

shreya smile.

shreya: tho siya se mil lo.

radha mish siya ko lekar athi hai.

shreya to siya: siya ye hai tumari roma aaj se ye tumare saath hogi. Say her roma didi.

siya: mumma ye humare saath rahegi.

shreya: ha.

siya: par kyu hume innki kya jarurat.

shreya: beta mumma din bhaar aapke pass nahi rah sakhathi hai tho ye roma didi din bhaar  
aapke saath rahegi.

siya: teek hai.

shreya: humara breakfast ho gaya. Tum karo. Muje der ho rahi hai so I leave.

shreya go.

the case is reported and our cid member solve it.

at evening shreya go in her house.

shreya: roma tume siya ne tag tho nahi kiya na.

roma: nahi madam siya tho good girl hai.

siya: main papa ki pari hu. Papa kahathe hai main bahut jaldi sabh samj thi hu. Tho main  
good girl huyi na

shreya: ha meri maa

roma: madam aap chita mat kijaye . Main siya ka ache se khayaal rakhugi.

 **on door**

lady: kya hum andhar a sakhathe hai.

shreya saw the lady.

siya: pulvi aunty mumma pulvi anuty

siya go towards purvi.

purvi: siya kaisi ho. Dekho tumse milne kon aya hai. Ye hai tarika aur ye adi.

siya: huuuuuuuu main inne bhai bula sakhathi hu.

tarika: ha jarur. Purvi bacho ko pata chal jatha hai risthe. Unne baath ne ki jarurat nahi hai.

shreya saw tarika.

purvi: shreya hume andhar nahi bulavogi.

shreya: avona.

they enter.

siya: mumma aap inne kaise janthe ho.

shreya: siya ye sabh mere office main kaam karthe hai.

siya: teek hai mumma . Mumma main inne kya bulavu pulvi aunty Tho inn

tarika: mashi maa. Tum muje mashi maa kaho.

siya: mashi maa acha hai.

shreya: radha mashi coffee lekar aye.

shreya to roma: roma bacho ko lekar javo.

roma adi , siya ko lekar jathi hai.

tarika: nice house shreya.

shreya did fake smile

tarika: shreya kaisi ho

shreya: ha apni nayi duniya main bahut khush hu.

purvi: wo tho dikh raha hai.

radha mashi bring coffee.

tarika: shreya tume ek bhaar bhi hum logo se contact nahi kiya. Kya hum itane paraye ho gaye  
ki tume hamesh sare risthe thod diye.

shreya: tum logo kyu aye yaha pe. Please purane risthe mat jodo jo tut gaya usse tutne do.  
Mere life main bahut mushkil ke bhand siya ayi hai. Ab main usse khona nahi chahathi hu.

tarika: shreya tume kyu lagtha hai jo 4 saal pahale huva ho firse hoga. Shreya yaisa socho ki  
dhrav ka saath hum sabh ke saath utna hi tha. Sabh bul javo. Wo atit ke pane kholke mat baitho  
dekho siya ko uss ke papa ki jarurat hai. Daya ko tum donno ki jarurat hai ye 4 saal ussne kaise  
jiye hai tume nahi pata.

shreya: bas tarika mat lo unnka naam siya ne sun liya tho main kahugi usse

tarika: siya ka hak hai usske pita ka naam janeka. Aur tum yaise usse daya se dur nahi rakh sakhathi ho.

shreya: bas bas please javo yaha se. muje kisi se kuch baath nahi karni muje chod do aapne  
haal pe.

purvi: shreya tum.

shreya: please javo aur ha please firse yaha mat ana.

shreya call roma. Kid came.

tarika: siya beta aapna khayaal rakho.

siya: teek hai mashi maa

than they left.

shreya close the door. Go to her room. Close the door.

she open the cupboard. Took some picture . She have tear in his eyes. Seat in floor. And hug  
picture and cryed.

she is forget to take cell phone.

phone ring.

siya took it.

siya: hello.

siya: papa kaise ho. Siya miss you papa. Jaldi aye.

siya: mumma aapne room main hai. Rukhye main dethi hu.

siya from out: mumma mumma wo papa ka call hai.

shreya open the door.

she took the call.

shreya: ha bolye

shreya: kuch nahi wo

shreya: pata hai aapko pata chal jatha hai Meri avaj se.

shreya: wo aaj tarika ayi thi adi ke saath. Aur baatho hi baatho main purani baathe a gayi.  
D but she stop. And rubbed the tear.

shreya: sorry agele se yaisa nahi hoga. Teek hai. Shreya cut call.

siya: mumma aap ro rahi thi.

shreya: nahi wo ankh main kuch chala gaya tha.

shreya: chalo dinner karthe hai.

than purvi drop tarika and adi than go to his house

abhijit: a gayi mil liya shreya se.

tarika: adi aapne kamre main javo. Adi left

tarika: ha abhijit shreya ke man main abhi bhi tadvayt hai. Wo daya se nafarat karthi hai.

abhijit: hum sabh se shayad gussa hai. Pata nahi jab daya vapas ayega tab kya hoga.

tarika: abhijit siya jab bolthi hai na tho daya ki chavi dekhathi hai. Yaisa lagtha hai ki daya baath  
kar raha hai. Kuch bhi ho siya ye duriya kam karegi.

after that they did dinner. And sleep.

 **like this days goes.**

 **shreya ne bureau to join kiya . Wo jada kise baath nahi kar rahi thi. Bas aapna kaam. Purvi usse  
baath karne ki khoshish karthi par wo uss avoid karthi. **

**AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	3. Chapter 3

**after 15 days**

 **in buraeu**

all are doing work.

the door open.

a man enter.

man: good morning every body

all saw the man.

abhijit: are daya avo bhai. Mission complete ho gaya.

daya: ha boss.

a gril : sir daya sir ke saath main bhi thi . Unnka saath main thi tho kyu nahi mansion complete na hotha.

abhijit: ha wo tho hai anjali.

anjali: sir daya sir ke saath har mission par bhi aur unnke har katam pe main unnka saath dugi.

purvi: matlab

anjali: daya sir ne aur maine tay kiya hai hum shaadi kare ge.

abhijit: kya in shock

daya: ha abhijit anjali teek kah rahi hai. Bahut ji liya akhela. Anjali ko sabh pata hai kab muje  
kya chahiye meri har like dislike usse pata hai. Tho kya haj hai hume shaadi karne main.

pankaj: sir wo shr but abhijit cut pankaj

abhijit: daya tum pahale se shaadi suda ho. Pata hai na tume. dimag tho sahi hai na.

daya: abhijit jo ristha char saal pahale tut gaya. Ab ho kabhi judega nahi. Main anjali ke saath aapni agel ki jindagi jina chahatha hu. So hume tay kiya hai 2 mahine main shaadi karge.

abhijit: daya tum yaisa nahi kar sakhathe ho tumara aur shreya ka ristha tuta nahi hai bas wo  
tumse naraz hoke gayi hai. Tum usse itani badi saza nahi dekh sakhathe ho.

daya: abhijit main kisi ko saza nahi de raha hu. Jo ho gaya usse bul kar aapni rukhi huyi life  
age bada raha hu. Aur wo shaadi nahi meri ek galathi thi jo main aaj sudar raha hu. Main mere  
aur anjali ke risthe ko ek naam dena chahatha hu.

rajat: sir aapki shaadi ho chuki hai.

daya: rajat kis shaadi ki baath kar rahe ho. Jo tikiyi nahi. Jo shaadi 4 saal pahale khatam huyi.

rajat: par sir shaadi tho huyi thi na. aap yaisa nahi kar sakhathe.

anjali: muje pata tha aap sabh yahi kahege. Par rajat sir humare pass usska bhi solution hai.

abhijit: solution konsa solution.

anjali: daya sir shreya se talak lege. Shreya daya sir se 4 saal tak agal rah rahi paper bhi ready kiye hai.

abhijit: tho daya tum puri tayari kar ke aye ho.

purvi: sir ye galath hai.

anjali: purvi tum daya sir ke faisle se khush nahi ho. Daya sir iss shaadi se khush hai.

purvi: tum chup raho anjali.

daya: purvi wo tumare sinor ki honewali wife hai. Jara tamiz se pesh avo.

acp enter

acp: kya ho raha hai aya pe.

daya: sir kuch nahi.

acp: daya tum a gaye . chalo aapne aapne kaam pe javo. Acp left

all left to their respective desk. Shreya is not present their.

abhijit (povs): ye daya yaise kaise kar sakhatha hai. Daya ke man main shreya ke liye kuch nahi ha. wo daya kaha kho gaya jo shreya ko takalif main nahi dekha sakhatha . Daya yaise kaise kar sakhatha hai. Siya ko usski jarurat hai. Jab daya ko pata chalega siya ke bhaare main tho wo jarur aapna faisla badal dena main jantha hu aapne dosth ko.

meanstime shreya came.

she saw daya. Anjali also saw shreya.

shreya ko dekhkar daya ko gussa atha hai.

daya: tum yaha tumari yaha ane ki himmat kaise huyi. Kab kya lene ayi wo.

shreya chup rahthi hai

daya: ye chup rahne ka nakat bhand karo. Mere samne tum tho gayi thi na tho fir kyu ayi.

shreya again remain silent.

abhijit: daya ye burau hai. Aur acp sir hai. Kyu chila rahe ho.

daya: wooo main ab samja tum sabh mujse kyu behas kar rahe the. Tho ye bhaat hai. Par  
abhijit main aapna faisla badlne wala nahi hu.

anjali: daya sir shant ho jaye.

anjali (povs): chal anjali ab next step lo. Shreya ko talak paper dethi hu. Acha huva suraj ne muje  
baathaya. Aur maine daya ko mana kar paper bhi ready kiyi. Ab ye yaha hai tho daya ke samne  
hi uss papar pe sign mare ye acha hai. Anjali came near shreya.

anjali: are shreya tum muje laga tha ki tum ab vapas nahi avogi. Par acha huva aapne ex - husband ki shaadi attend karne ko mile gi. Aur acha huva mera kaam asan huva. Main tume dudne ka soch hi rahi thi. Ye lo inn paper pe sign karo.

shreya took the paper. Read it.

anjali: sirf tumari sign chahiye. Ab tum daya ko chod ke tho gayi. Tho legally chod do.

purvi: anjali tum chup rahogi

anjali: purvi bul gayi abhi bhi daya ne kya kaha. Main unnki hone wali wife hu. Tum daya ko  
aapna bhai manthi ho na. tho uss nathe main tumari bhabhi huyi aur nandn ji aapni bhabhi se  
baath kar rahi ho ye mat bulye.

abhijit: purvi anjali chup raho. Acp sir andhar hai.

anjali: shreya sign karo. Kiska wait kar rahi ho.

shreya took the pen and sign. And handover the paper to anjali.

anjali: so acha huva ab se 2 mahine bhand shaadi hai. Mera tho man tha ki shaadi jaldi se jaldi  
karu par daya chahatha hai 2 mahine bhand hi karege. Pure rasmo ke saath.

anjali hold daya hand.

anjali: shreya tume main jarur invitation bejugi. Are ye baathavo tab tak hona tum yaha pe. Ya  
jane ka irada banaya hai. Agar yaha se jana hai tho please aapna adress deke jana tum invitation  
bejna hai. Tumara daya sir ke saath do risthe hai ek tho tum unn ki ex. wife ho aur daya sir  
tumare sr. tho tume tho ana hi hai.

whole day pass.

 **in parking area**

purvi: shreya tumne sign kyu kiya. Sabh teek ho jatha.

shreya: purvi please leave me alone.

shreya go.

purvi: sunno shreya.

 **in shreya house**

radha mashi came.

radha mashi: shreya betiya khaana lagaya hai. Khaane ke liye avo.

shreya: mera bhand main khalugi aap khaye. Aap kha ke so jaye.

radhi mashi: teek hai.

radha mashi go.

shreya hear sound.

shreya: ye awaj kaha se ayi.

shreya stand took the gun and came in balcany. She shock and say.

 **kis ko dekhkar shreya shock ho jathi hai. Ab lagtha hai daya ke life main shreya ke liye jagah  
nahi hai. Daya shaadi kar raha hai. Shreya ko bul ke kis aur ke saath.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	4. Chapter 4

shreya: aap yaha se sambhalke.

man and shreya came in room. The man hug her.

man: I miss you. And kiss her on forhead.

shreya: me to der siya so gayi.

daya: sorry wo late ho gaya. Wo anjali hearing anjali name. shreya separate from hug.

shreya: hatye aaj subh usse kaise chip rahethe. Haatho main haath dalke baate kar rahe the.  
Daya khabardar and hold his coller dubara mere samne uss kudale ke saath dekhe tho main  
chodugi nahi usse. Khoon karugi usska. aap sirf mere ho. Samje sirf mere.

daya : le lo ab kya karna hai inn paper ka.

shreya: wo tho aap mujse chutkara pana chahathe ho.

daya: bas shreya ye sirf ek drama hai uss anjali ke muh se sacha uglani ke liye. Ye paper nakali  
hai. Varun ne banaye the. Iss tum rakho aapne pass.

shreya: aapko pata hai ek pal ke liye mera man dar gaya. Paper pe sign karne ke liye. Fir socha  
aap ye sabh humare liye kar rahe hai. Agar mere sign karne se aapko aapne plan ke karib puch  
jathe hai tho haz hi kya hai. Inn paper ka kya aap tho mere ho . mere tan man main base ho.

daya: itna pyaar karthi ho mujse.

shreya: ha khud se bhi jada. Aap meri life ho . Aap ho issliye main hu.

daya: shreya tum mujse itna pyaar karthi ho par maine tume kya diya. Na ek acha pati ban  
paya na ek acha baap. Dharv ko khoya. Tear came.

shreya: sheeeeeee bas daya aap muje samja rahe the na. ab khud ko kya huva. Siya hai na humari beti.

shreya: daya aapko pata hai. Muje sabh se ruddy baath kar na acha nahi lagtha. Par

daya: shreya bas kuch time. Hum aapne majil ke bahut karib pache hai. Aur thoda time  
sabar karo. Muje pe vishwas rakho sabh teek hoga.

shreya: so kab kar re hai shaadi. Muje invition dege na.

daya: shreya

shreya: chale ye khaana khathe hai.

daya: ha chalo. They did the dinner.

than came in bed room.

shreya place the hand on siya's forhead.

shreya: daya agar aaj dharv hotha tho adi jitna hotha na.

daya: ha

daya and shreya go in flash back

 **flash back start**

 **in daya shreya' s room**

shreya is silent seating on bed. Daya is on call

daya: kya kuch pata nahi muje kuch nahi sunna muje usska pata chahiye.

other side: sir muje lagtha hai wo logo ka mission kuch aur hai. Maine sunna tha ek adami bol  
raha tha ki. Daya usske bete ko nahi bacha paya vaise hi shreya madam ko nahi bacha payega. Sir shreya madam ki jaan khatre main hai.

daya: kya. Tum muje usska address bol do. Main usse nahi choduga.

man: sir wo bahut bada gang hai. Wo sirf phone pe kaam karthe hai. Plan ka master maind koi  
dusra hai.

daya: kya . Usska matlab ab shreya ki jaan khatre main hai. Nahi yaisa nahi hoga main shreya  
ko kuch nahi hone duga. Daya cut the call.

daya came near shreya. He place the hand on her forhead.

daya: shreya . Shreya saw daya and hug daya.

than separate from hug.

daya: meri baath sunno tum yaha se chali javo. Mujse dur

shreya: nahi daya aap ye kya kah rahe hai.

daya: shreya sunno be strong. Aur sunno. Main tume khona nahi chahatha. Muje pata chala ki  
tumari jaan khatre main hai. Agar tum mujse dur rahogi tho safe rahogi. Shreya please main  
dhrav ko kho chuka hu ab iss bache ko aur tume khone ki himmat nahi hai muj main.

daya: jab tak tum puri tarase safe nahi hothi tab tak hum dur rahege.

shreya: par main kaise

daya: sunno meri baath ek plan hai pata hai muje ye sahi time nahi hai par iss ke ilava mere  
pass aur koi rastha nahi hai.

daya: kal dharv ka chavtha hai. Sabh hoge. Aur kal hi tum muj par sabh izam dal kar chali javogi.  
Aur ha sidhe ahmedabad javo. Muje pata hai tum gayi tho tumare piche sachin bhi jayega.  
Ye humare liye teek hai. Muje tumari chita nahi rahegi. Tum sirf ye dekho ki sachin tumare  
saath aye. jaha tak main jantha hu wo ayega. aur jaise hi yaha sabh normal ho jatha hai. main vaha avuga par tab tak aapna khaayal rakho.

shreya: par ye karna jaruri hai

daya: ha tumari safe ke liye yahi teek hoga. Shreya muje abhi tak ye pata nahi kon tume marna  
chahatha hai. Aur kyu jab tak main usse duduga nahi tab tak . Ye hi teek hoga.

shreya say yes in her hand.

daya: main tumari aur sachin ki ticket book kartha hu.

 **flash back end.**

daya dhrav ke saath bithaye pal usse yaad athe hai. Shreya place the hand.

 **in abhijit house.**

abhijit: daya pagal ho gaya hai tarika ji. Pata nahi shreya usske samne thi. Aur shaadi ki baathe  
kar raha tha. Sach main risthe main kadvayat ayi hai.

tarika: abhijit uss din yaad hai jab dharv ke death ke bhand

 **flash back**

on the day of chavtha of dhrav

photo of dhrav is present in middle in hall. All present. Daya seated near dharv's photo.

shreya came their and throw the flower.

tarika: shreya kya kar rahi ho.

shreya: muje chodo tarika. Shreya move towards daya.

shreya: kyu drama kar rahe ho aapki karan mera beta muje chod kar gaya. Sirf aapke karan  
aapke kisi dushman ne usse itani berahami se mara. Uss ne kya bigada tha. Masum sa tha wo.  
Abhi tak ye duniya ache se dekhi bhi nahi thi. Sabh aapke karan huva. aap zimedhar hai. dhrav  
ki death ki.

tarika: shreya sambhalo aapne aapko. Jo huva wo humare bas main nahi tha.

shreya: bas chup rahi ye sabh. Main aapne pati se baath kar rahi hu. Daya muje mera dharv chahiye kya doge muje vapas lakar.

daya: shreya dhrav ko maine bhi khoya hai. Wo mera bhi dil ka tukda tha.

shreya: agar usse pyaar karthe tho usse sahi salamt lathe. Par ye nahi huva. Aapke karan mera beta muje chod kar gaya.

daya: shreya yaisa mat kaho.

shreya: kyu na kahu. Daya I hate you. Pata nahi konsa wo pal tha jo aapki aur meri mulakat ho  
gayi. Shayad wo ek manush gadi hogi. Aap ke karan sabh huva muje mera beta chahiye.  
Do .

daya raised the hand. But stop.

sachin: daya sir kya kar rahe hai.

sachin move towards daya.

sachin: daya sir wo aapki wife hai. Aap yaise kaise uss pe haath utha sakhathe hai.

shreya: rukhe kyu mar ye na. aap se sirf yahi hotha hai. Sr. inspector daya.

shreya to sachin: bhai muje yaha nahi rahna. Jab bhi main iss pure ghar ko dekhathi hu tho  
dhrav ka face mere samne atha hai. Muje yaha se kahi dur lekar jaye. Jaha pe sirf main aur  
mere bete ki yaade ho.

tarika: shreya tum kab se halatho se bagne lagi. Ye mat bulo tum ek cid officer ho.

shreya: main ek maa hu. Main ek wo badnashib maa hu jo aapne bete ko nahi bacha payi.

purvi: shreya tum abhi iss shriti main nahi ho ki kuch soch sakhe.

shreya: muje kuch nahi sunna. And took the dhrav photho.

shreya: chale bhai. Sachin and shreya left.

abhijit: daya shreya ko rokho. Gusse main kuch teek nahi hotha balki bigadtha hai.

but daya left in his room.

abhijit: daya sunno.

tarika: abhijit muje nahi lagtha ab kuch hoga. Shreya ko bhi samj na chahiye na daya ne bhi  
dhrav ko khoya hai. Wo yaise kaise ja sakhathi hai.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	5. Chapter 5

**flash back over**

abhijit: 4 saal ho gaye uss bhaat ko humara dhrav tho hume choad kar gaya. Par daya aur shreya  
ka ristha tut gaya hamesha ke liye.

tarika: abhijit ek kadi hai siya. Daya shreya ki beti . Agar daya ko pata chalatha ki usski beti hai  
tho wo shaadi ka faisla badal dega.

abhijit: ha ye ho sakhatha hai par usse bathaye ga kon.

tarika: abhijit tum. Daya ko bathavo siya ke bhaare main.

abhijit: tarika ji main

tarika: abhijit daya aur shreya ka ristha bachane ke liye ab tume hi age bhand na padega.

abhijit: aap teek kah rahi ho. Main 4 saal pahale chup raha par ab nahi.

tarika smile.

 **in shreya house.**

shreya place her sar in daya's shoulder.

shreya: muje bahut bura lag raha hai. Aur ab tho mere liye bahut difficut hoga. Main kaise aap pe chila hu bina koi baath pe. Bas ab rahne do na. sabh ko sachai baatha the hai na.

daya: nahi shreya hum bahut karib aye hai. Aur tum nahi chahathi ki dharv ka asali katil mile.  
Jiske karan main tumse dur raha. Main usse kisi bhi kimat pe nahi choduga. Aur kuch time.

shreya: par teek hai.

daya: jise bacha ne keliye hume agal rahne ka drama kiya. main kaisa pita hu. main usse khul kar gale bhi nahi laga sakhatha. Usse guma bhi nahi sakhatha. Meri pari ko. Jab wo iss duniya wali thi jab main tumare saath nahi tha. Tumari care kar ne ke liye. Kitna badnashi baap hu aur pati bhi. muje yaad hai uss din doctor ne kya kaha tha ek pal ke liye laga main tume aur siya ko kho duga. sachin ka call aya

 **Flash back**

 **befor 4 yrs.**

 **in mumbai cid bureau**

daya is working on computer. His phone ring. He pick up it.

daya: hello inpeactor daya speaking.

sachin: sir main sachin wo shreya usse

daya: ye tum kya kah rahe ho sach but he stop in middle

sachin: sir aap please aye muje bahut dar lag raha hai. Shreya hospital main hai.

daya: kya ok main abhi nikhal tha hu. Tum chita mat karo.

daya cut the call.

daya came near abhijit

daya: abhijit muje mumbai se bahar jana hai urgency ayi hai.

abhijit: kya huva koyi pareshani hai.

daya: ha wo mera dosth paresh uss ke bhai ko heart problem hai. Tho I have to go.

abhijit: ha wo paresh jo dehli main rahtha ki koi dikhat hai.

daya: ha abhijit muje shayad 2 hafthe lage ge. Tab tak sabhlo please.

pankaj: sir aap aapne dosth ko paise yaha se bhi bej sakhathe na. vaha janeki kya jarurat. Aur wo  
bhi 2 hafthe ki chutti lekar.

daya: pankaj tum chup bhaithoge.

abhijit: teek hai daya tum javo.

daya left.

vansh: sir daya sir itane pareshan lag rahe hai jaise ki unn ke kisi aapna takalif main hai.

pankaj: vansh daya sir yaise hi hai. Jab bhi koi unnka dosth takhalif hotha hai daya sir khud  
pareshan hothe hai.

abhijit: pankaj chalo kaam karo.

pankaj: sir daya sir ne 2 hafthe ko chuti kyu liyi. Bas 2 ya 3 din ki baath hai na. muje bhi chuthi  
leni thi.

abhijit: pankaj daya dehli ja raha hai. Vaha pe mr. shaymsudar rahthe hai daya jabhi dehli jata  
shyamsudar ji se miltha aur unn ke saath kuch time rahtha. Daya ke liye wo hi usska sabh kuch  
hai cid se ke bhand shyam sudar hi usska parivaar hai.

daya left from mumbai to dehradun

he reached dehrandun in almost 2 hrs and 45 minute. he go directlly to hospital

sachin is present

daya: sachin shreya wo teek hai na.

sachin: sir acha huva aap a gaye. Pata nahi shreya ki tabayat achanak se bigad gayi. Muje bahut  
dar lag raha hai.

daya: doctor ne kya kaha

sachin: abhi tak kuch nahi kaha bas athe jathe rah rahe hai.

after some time doctor came.

daya: doctor shreya wo teek hai na.

doctor: dekhaye achanak baby ka direction durse taraf ho gaya hai. Jis tarf hona chahe tha uss taraf nahi hai. Hume bahut khoshshi ki par ab operation ke ilava dusra koi option nahi hai.

daya: kya par koi khatre ki baath nahi hai na operation ache se hoga na.

doctor: hum kuch baatha nahi sakhathe. Ye premature delivery hai. Hum bache ko aur maa ki health ko dekhake hi kuch baatha sakhethe hai.

daya: doctor

doctor: aap vaha counter pe jake form bharye. Hum operation ki tayari karthe hai. Doctor left.

daya collapse on floor but sachin hold .

sachin: sir aap yaise har nahi man sakhathe hai. Shreya ko aur baby ko kuch nahi hoga.  
Wo donno teek hi hoge. Sir aapko formalities karna chahiye. Than daya consol and left to do  
formalities.

the operation is go on. Daya and sachin are too much tense.

after 1 hrs. light off.

doctor came.

daya: doctor shreya wo teek hai na.

doctor: ji ha wo teek hai aur ha ladki huyi hai. Baby ko special care ke liye dusre ward main rakha hai. Ye premature delivery.

sachin: doctor baby teek hai na.

doctor: ha . Aap bas uss dur se dekh sakhathe hai. Par abhi nahi adhe gate ke bhand.

daya: thanx you doctor. Shreya se mil sakhathe hai.

doctor: ha par unne hosh ane ke bhand aap unnn se mil sakhathe hai.

doctor left.

after some time in shreya ward

daya seat near shreya. She slowlly open her eye.

shreya : daaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaa

daya: shreya main yahi hu

shreya: humara baby

daya: beti huyi hai. Usse special care main rakha hai.

shreya: wooo teeeeeeeeeek hai naaaaaa

daya: ha shreya wo premature delivery thi na. chita mat karo.

shreya: aap ne dekha usse.

daya: ha bahut pyaari hai.

than sachin also meet her. At the night nurse baby ko lekar shreya se milne athi hai.

they both play with baby.

after 7 day shreya dischagre from hospital. And after 7 days daya bhi mumbai ke liye nikhaltha hai.

 **flash back end**

daya: abhi bhi muje bura lag raha hai. Main kuch nahi kar paya meri bachi ke liye. The tear came.  
Shreya kitna bebash mehsus kar raha hu main. Aur ab tho tum mere samne hothi huyi bhi  
main tumse khule se baath bhi nahi kar sakhatha hu. Ye sabh kab khatam hoga.

shreya: daya bahut jaldi kya huva aap tho muje samja rahe the na. ab kya huva

than both did some talk. than after some time both sleep.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	6. Chapter 6

**in the morinig**

shreya wake up and took bath. And go to hall.

radha mashi is on kitchen

shreya: radha mashi aaj gajar ka halva banaye.

radha mashi : pata tha muje aaj tumari yahi farmais hogi.

shreya: radha mashi aapko pata hai aapke haath ka gajar ka halva inne bahut pasad hai.

radha mashi: ha betiya.

 **in shreya' room.**

siya and daya is sleeping. Siya wake and started crying. Daya wake up hearing the sound of siya.

daya: siya kya huva meri pari ko. Good girl yaise rothe nahi.

shreya also hear the sound and she move towards room.

siya saw daya and hug daya.

siya: papa papa siya ne aapko bahut yaad kiya.

daya: me to beta. Chup ho javo. Ye dekho papa aapke samne hai.

shreya enter.

shreya: kya huva beta.

siya: mumma papa dekho siya ne papa ko yaad kiya aur papa a gaye.

daya: ha

shreya: chalo pahle nahathe hai.

siya: mumma muje papa ke saath khelna hai.

shreya: khelo bhand main pahale nahana.

shreya siya ko lekar jathi aur nahala thi hai.

daya also fresh up.

shreya: siya niche jake khelo.

siya took her toy and move out.

shreya near mirrior. Took the manglstru in her hand. Daya saw her. And move towards shreya

daya: shreya kya soch rahi ho.

shreya: kuch nahi bas yaise hi wo main

daya took the manglstru from her hand. And shreya ko pahna latha hai. Than took the sindoor  
and applied on her forhead.

daya: chalo breakast karna ko. But daya phone ring.

daya saw the caller id. And did the face.

daya: a gaya call subha subha mood off kar diya

shrey: uthaye. Meri shaintan ka call.

daya: shreya tume pata hai main ye sabh kyu kar raha hu. Than call get cut.

but again phone ring.

shreya: call loundspeaker pe dalo.

daya pick up the call.

daya: ha bolo anjali.

anjali: tume itana time mere call uthane main.

daya: sorry wo bath room gaya tha .

anjali: ok main a rahi hu. Hum aaj saath main nastha karege.

daya: kya par tum kaise. Mere maltab hai main abhi nikhl raha hu. Wo rasthe main ek informer  
ko milna hai. Hum sidhe bureau milege.

anjali: daya breakfast ke bhand chale jana.

daya: anjali maine usse time diya hai. Hum milthe hai na bureau main.

ajali: teek hai wo sunno I love you.

shreya saw daya

anjali: say na

daya to shreya: I love you.

anjali: ok teek hai milthe hai.

daya cut the call.

daya: kya afat hai.

shreya smile.

daya: haso aur haso.

shreya: chale breakfast kar ne.

daya: shreya breakfast ke pahale kuch mitha chahiye.

shreya: banaya hai na radha mashi ne chal ye.

daya: wo mitha nahi and he came close to shreya and as soon as he kissed her. Siya enter

siya: mumma papa chale radha mashi ne bulaya hai.

shreya smile and say: ha chalo.

and they left.

 **in hall**

shreya : ye roma abhi tak nahi ayi.

daya: taraffic main fasi hogi. A jayegi.

siya: mumma roma didi bahut achi hai.

shreya: ha

radha mashi served the breakfast.

the bell ring.

shreya: main dekhathi hu. Shreya go and open the door.

shreya: avo abhi bas main tumari baath kar rahi thi.

roma: good morining madam. Roma enter in house.

roma saw daya.

roma: good morining sir.

daya: good morining. Tume siya tag tho nahi kar rahi hai na.

roma: nahi sir siya bahut hi samjdar hai.

siya: main papa ki good girl hu.

shreya: roma avo humare saath breakfast karo.

roma: nahi madam main nahi aapko sabh karo.

shreya: are avo na ab se tum bhi humari family ho.

roma: madam ye aapka badpan hai.

shreya: roma chalo aapni badi bahan ki baath nahi manogi.

roma: madam and tear came

shreya: kya huva.

roma: nahi kuch nahi wo aapke muh se badi bahan ka naam sunkar wo main.

shreya came close to her. And hug her. Than both separate.

roma: madam thanx u aapne muje aapke ghar main ek hissa bana. Muje sach main aaj aapki  
jaisi badi bahan mili.

shreya: bas bas ab muje rulavogi.

roma smile.

and came and seat on chair.

daya: roma siya ke saath saye ki tarah rahna. Usse kabhi bhi akela mat chodna.

roma: yes sir .

shreya: daya usse pata hai. Aur muje aapni bahan par pura vishwas hai.

shreya smile.

all did the breakfast. Again door bell ring

shreya: ab kon

roma: madam main dekhathi hu.

shreya: nahi tum rakho main dekhathi hu.

shreya saw the person from door eye.

shreya: ye yaha ab kya karu daya bhi yahi hai.

shreya came near to daya.

shreya: daya wo bahar purvi hai. Ab kya hoga.

daya: kya wo subha subha yaha. Ek kaam karo door kholo. Main andhar bed room main hu.

daya go. Shreya open the door.

shreya: purvi tum yaha pe wo bhi subha subha.

purvi: kyu muje dekhe khush nahi ho tum.

shreya: yaisa nahi hai. Hum bureau main bhi mil sakhathe hai na.

purvi: ha muje ye file tume deni thi. Acp sir ne kaha hai ye file tume dene keliye . wo tum hq ja rahi ho na.

shreya took the file. Purvi enter

purvi: siya kaisi ho.

siya: main teek hu. Muje aapko mere pa but roma stop siya.

roma: siya chalo hum room main jathe hai.

siya: par muje pulvi mashi se shreya say

shreya: siya roma did ki baath mano.

roma siya ko lekar jathi hai.

purvi: ok tho main chalthi hu.

purvi left.

shreya close the door.

shreya move towards bed room.

daya: purvi kyu ayi thi

shreya: daya ab muje bahut dar lag raha hai. Aaj purvi ko pata chal jatha. Agar roma bich  
main nahi boli hothi tho.

daya: par kaise

shreya: siya ki vaijase. Daya hum chupa sakhathe hai par siya agar ussne sabh ke samne kaha  
ki aap usske papa ho tho.

daya: are yaisa nahi hoga. Main siya ke samne nahi avuga. Aur tum bhi dhyaan rakho siya ko  
sabhke samne mat lekar avo.

shreya: par.

daya: shreya dar na bhand karo. Kuch nahi hoga. sabh teek hoga bas kuch aur time.

shreya: teek hai.

daya: ok main chaltha hu iss se pahale aur koi a jaye. Daya left.

than after some time shreya also left.

shreya go and submit the file and than came in bureau.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	7. Chapter 7

**in bureau**

abhijit ko daya se baath karna chahatha hai. Par sabh the aur anjali bhi daya ke as pas hothi hai. Wo ek acha moka dud raha tha. And he got it. Daya bahar jatha hai. Abhijit bhi uss ke piche jatha hai. Par suraj daya aur abhijit ke piche jatha. To hear the what they talk. daya saw suraj.

abhijit: daya wo muje tumse kuch baath karni hai.

daya saw suraj.

daya (Povs): ye muj par aur abhijit par naraz rakhe huve hai. Abhijit se baat karni hi padegi.

daya: abhijit agar tume meri aur anjali ki shaadi ke bhaare main baath karni hai tho mat karo  
maine jo socha hai main vahi karuga. Abhijit tum nahi chhathe ki meri bhi family ho.

abhijit: ha daya chahatha hu. Par jo ha usse tukra kar nahi ye kaha ki samjdari hai. Main jantha hu tum shreya se kitna pyaar karthe ho . Ek bhaar tade dimag se socho aur fir se ek bhaar shreya ka haath tamo.

daya: aur fir vahi sabh hai na abhijit. Main tag a gaya hu.

abhijit: daya tum yaisa kyu kah rahe ho. Ek bhaar uss bachi ke bhaare main socho jise baap ka  
pyaar chahiye. 4 saal tak wo aapne baap se dur rahi hai. Usse kis baath ki saza de rahe ho tum  
donno.

daya: abhijit kya bol rahe ho.

abhijit: daya jab shreya yaha se gayi thi tab wo pregnent thi.

daya: kya shreya ne kitna bada sach chupaya.

daya (povs): iss suraj ki tho. Rahi sahi moka hai anjali ko aur vishwas dela ka.

abhijit: daya iss time ek durse ko dosh dena teek nahi hai. Siya se milo tarika aur purvi mili hai  
usse.

daya: abhijit meri bachi . Muje laga ki maine

abhijit: ha siya tumari bachi hai. Usse tumari jarurat hai.

daya: abhijit shreya ko iss bhaath ka javab dena padega kyu ussne mujse meri beti ki bhaare main nahi baathaya. Shreya ne mujse meri beti ko dur rakha. Daya left

abhijit: daya sunno. Ab kya hoga daya ka gussa. Kuch teek nahi ho raha hai.

shreya doing the work on his pc.

daya came and hold shreya hand.

abhijit: daya daya

daya: kyu kiya tume yaisa shreya.

shreya: sir mere haath chodye. Ye bureau hai.

anjali purvi all officer came near. Suraj also came.

daya: jada drama karne ki jarurat nahi hai. Muje sirf mere sawalo ke javab chahiye.

shreya: main aapko kyu javab du.

daya: tume dene padegi.

shreya: nahi dugi.

daya: tumne itna bada sach muje chupaya. Kya sochkar

shreya kept slient.

daya: bolo shreya tumne kyu meri beti ko mujse dur kiya. Tum kya sabit karna chahathi thi.

anjali get shock.

shreya: maine aapse kisi ko dur nahi kiya. Rahi baath meri beti ki tho wo meri beti hai. Aur aapko koi hak nahi bantha.

daya: tum hothi kon ho.

shreya: siya ki maa. Aur aap agar usske pass bhi gaye tho muje legal action lena padega aapke  
khilaf.

daya: tum muje aapni beti se milne ke liye rokh nahi sakhathi ho. Ab tum hi kanun ki baat kar  
rahi ho tho teek hai ab main dekhtha hu konsa kanun aapni beti se milne ke liye muje rokhtha hai.

some one : aap yaisa nahi kar sakhathe hai daya sir. Main hu shreya ke saath.

all turn

abhijit: sachin

purvi become happy to see sachin back in cid bureau.

 **( maine pahale rajat aur purvi ka pair banaya tha par ab purvi aur sachin ka pair bana acha hoga  
ek sachiv fan ki wish hai ki main sachvi pe kuch likho tho main uss ki wish issi story main puri karthi hu.)**

sachin: itane saalo main aap main se kuch nahi badla.

daya: sachin tum bich main mat bolo. Stay a way from my matter.

sachin: ye aapka matter nahi hai sir. Ye meri bahan ki jindagi hai. So I have right to say.

daya: sachin .

shreya: bas kijaye.

daya: shreya main tume waring de raha hu. Tum muje meri beti se dur nahi kar sakhathi ho.

sachin: Jab tak main hu siya par aapka shaya bhi padne nahi duga.

daya: sachin tum. Acp enter

acp: kya ho raha hai yaha pe. Machali ka market hai. Kyu ek durse pe chila rahe ho. Agar jagdana  
hai tho bahar jake jagdo.

abhijit: sorry sir.

sachin: sir inspector sachin reporting on duty sir.

acp: welcome back in cid mumbai.

acp left.

purvi(povs): ye ho kya raha hai yaha pe tho baath haath se nikhal rahi hai. Court ki baathe  
chal rahi hai. Sachin se iss matter par baat karugi. Wo jarur samje ga.

 **daya also left in outside the bureau.**

anjali also follow daya.

anjali: daya rukho na. meri baath sunno

daya stop.

anjali: daya muje vishwas nahi ho raha hai ki shreya ye itani badi baath chupayi tumse. Aur  
yaha se chali gayi. Dekha daya wo tumse pyaar nahi kar thi Agar karthi tho tume chod ke nahi jathi. Wo tho pahale se matlabi hai. Par daya tum chita mat karo main hu na tumare saath main  
tumara saath kabhi nahi choduga. ab sabh teek hoga. ab humare jindagi main khushiya hi  
khushiya hogi.

daya: ha anjali tum sahi ho. Wo sach main wo matalabi hai. Uss ne mujse meri beti dur rakhi.

anjali: tum chaho tho siya ko aapne pass rakh sakhathe ho. Shreya ne hi court ki baath kiyi hai.  
Dekho daya siya chotti hai usse baap ka pyaar bhi chahiye. Agar hum court main jaye aur  
sabit kare ki shreya siya ko achi parvarish nahi de sakhathi hai tho court tume siya koi custody  
dega.

daya : kya ye ho sakhatha hai.

anjali: ha jaruar daya. Muje pata hai tumne dharv ko khoya hai. Main bas tume khush dekhna  
chahathi hu. Aur siya ko hum donno ka pyaar bhi milega.

daya: sach main anjali sacha pyaar tum mujse karthe ho. Tum meri beti ko bhi accept karne  
ke liye ready ho. Sach main tumse shaadi karne ka faisla mera sahi hai.

anjali: daya jaise hi humari shaadi hothi hai hum siya ki custody ke liye appeal karege. Teek hai.

daya: anjali thaxn u.

daya left.

anjali (povs): daya tume pane ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakhathi hu. Tumare dil main jagah bana  
ne keliye uss siya ko main jarur apna vugi. Muje tumare dil main mahan banna hai. anjali smile.

suraj came.

suraj: madam wo main baatha ne wala tha aapko siya ke bhare main. Par but anjali cut.

anjali: it's ok suraj.

and anjali left.

suraj: kya baath hai madam gussa nahi hai. Acha hai muje laga ab meri khair nahi.

suraj also left.

purvi sachin ke desk pe jathi hai.

purvi: sachin sir aap fir se yaha mumbai main. Kabhi socha nahi tha aap se fir se milna hoga.  
Maine tho soch liya tha ki hum sir kabhi nahi milege. Sir maine and she stop I mean hume bahut miss kiya.

sachin: maine bhi yaha pe sabh ko miss kiya.

sachin (povs): purvi sorry 4 sal tak maine tumse koi contact nahi kiya. Kya kartha main majbur tha. Main bhavna main bahna nahi chahatha tha. Agar tum se baath kartha main tumse kuch  
chupa nahi sakhatha. Iss liye maine 4 sal tak tum se baath nahi kiyi. pata hai ye 4 sal humare  
pyaar ki wo ek mushkil gadi thi humari hi kyu daya sir shreya ki bhi mushakil gadi thi.

purvi: sir sachin sir.

sachin: ha bolo.

purvi: kya soch rahe ho.

sachin: kuch nahi bas kitne sal bhand yaha mumbai main yaha pe naye officer bhi join huve  
hai.

purvi: ha sir aap tho abhi sirf vansh aur jaiwanti se mile ho. Abhi tho kavin sir se bhi milna hai.

sachin: teek hai ab yaha hai tho mil bhi luga.

purvi: sir aap kaam kar re. purvi left.

shreya saw sachin and purvi.

shreya (povs): mere liye bhai aur purvi ne bahut saha hai. Pure 4 sal donno alag rahe hai. Jaldi  
se anjali ka ye kissa khatam ho. Aur sabh pahale vaiysa. Ye bhagawan sabh teek karna.

shreya (povs): main bhai se baat karugi kab tak wait karvayega purvi se. Bas unne purvi ko  
aapni feeling baathani hogi. Aur shaadi kar ke jaldi hi aapna ghar basna chahiye.

rajat came towards shreya.

rajat: shreya wo case no. 1120 ki file ready ho gayi.

but she did not replay

rajat: shreya main kuch puch raha hu.

shreya: ha ha sir aap ne kuch kaha.

rajat: wo file case no. 1120 file ready huyi.

shreya: ha file wo ready hai. Bas aap dekhaye. Shreya hand ver the file.

rajat read the file

rajat: shreya sabh teek hoga. Agar tum aur daya sir ek saath bait ke baath karo ge tho sabh teek  
hoga.

shreya: sir please muje uss bare main kuch nahi sunna aur nahi bolna.

purvi canteen main coffee pi kar a rahi thi. Aur usse bahar hi kavin miltha hai.

kavin: purvi kaisi ho.

purvi: teek hu. Aap yaise kyu puch rahe ho.

kavin: nahi wo muje laga aaj main nahi tha na tho tum bahut akhela feel kar rahi hogi.

purvi: ha akhela tho feel kiya. In smile. Par aap the kaha pe sir.

kavin: acp sir ne ek kaam diya tha vahi kar raha tha.

sachin vaha se pass ho raha tha he saw purvi and kavin. And stop their to hear their talk.

kavin: aaj dinner par chalo gi mere saath.

purvi: nahi aaj main busy hu. Kahi aur din chalege na.

kavin: kya hai purvi tum muje time hi nahi dethi.i mean are dosth ko bhi time dena chahiye.

purvi: sorry par aaj nahi kahi aur din.

kavin: kya yaar muje tumse kuch baata na hai.

purvi: abhi baathavo na.

kavin: nahi ab mera mood nahi hai.

purvi: ok teek hai.

sachin (povs): ye kon hai purvi se kaise baathe kartha hai. Jaise purvi aur uss ke bich kuch hai.  
Pyaar vyaar .

sachin came.

purvi: are sachin sir inn se milye. Ye kavin sir hai.

kavin: hi sir

sachin: hi.

kavin: sachin sir aap kya pahale yaha cid main the.

purvi: ha 4 sal pahale the.

sachin: muje kuch kaam hai.

purvi: sir humare saath rahe na kuch baathe karege. Canteen main jakar coffee piyege.

sachin: mere pass faltu ka time nahi hai.

sachin left.

kavin: kitne akadu hai. Sidhe muh baath tak nahi kiyi.

purvi: yaisa nahi hai wo dil ke bahut achi hai. Unno ne meri bahut help kiyi. Balki wo bahut caring hai. Bas abhi thode pareshan hai. Shreya ko lekar.

kavin: shreya kon lagthi hai sachin sir ki.

purvi: shreya sachin sir ki bahan hai.

purvi: chalo andhar chalthe hai.

both left.

and enter smilly. Sachin saw both of them with together.

 **whole days pass.**

at parking lot

purvi is waiting for shreya

kavin came

kavin: chalo main tume drop kartha hu.

purvi: nahi tum javo wo main shreya ke saath javugi.

kavin: ok teek hai. Sachin again saw purvi and kavin together.

kavin go.

shreya and sachin came.

purvi: shreya kya tum muje ghar drop karogi. Please.

shreya: ok teek hai.

they tro left.

sachin draving the car. Shreya on passager seat. And purvi on back seat.

sachin saw purvi from side window. Purvi bahar dekha rahi thi.

shreya ne sachin ko note kiya.

they drop purvi. And they go.

 **in car.**

shreya : bhai aap purvi se aapni dil ki baath kyu nahi kar the. Wo wait kar rahi hai. Ab bahut  
huva aap usse propose karege.

sachin: shreya tum pagal ho gayi hai. Propse aur purvi ko. Wo muje pasad nahi karthi hai.

shreya: bhai ek bhaar usske ankho main dekhaye. Aapko aapke liye pyaar vi pyaar dekhega.

sachin: nahi wo pyaar nahi hai. Respect hai main usska sir hu na iss liye.

shreya: ok teek hai tho wo aapka wait kyu kar rahi hai. Ab tak shaadi kyu nahi kiyi. Bhai pure  
4 sal tak ussne aapka wait kiya.

sachin: shreya ab bas na. tume usse nahi dekha wo aaj kavin se kaise baath kar rahi thi. Shayad  
wo kavin se pyaar karthi ho. Maine sunna wo donno kahi bahar jane ka bhi soch rahe hai.

shreya: ye sabh aap hi soch sakhate hai. Agar yaisa hotha tho wo kavin sir ke saath aapne ghar  
kyu nahi gayi. Humare saath kyu ayi.

sachin: shayad kavin ko kuch kaam rahega.

shreya: bhai aapna aur complicate mat kijaye. Aap purvi se aapni dil ki baat karege. Aur jaldi se jaldi. Ab muje uss guilt main nahi jina. Jab bhi purvi ko dekhathi hu tho lagtha hai. Mere  
karan aap donno alag ho gaye ho.

sachin: shreya yaisa kuch nahi hai.

shreya: ok yaisa kuch nahi hai tho aap muje ghar drop karoge aur purvi se milne avo ge.

sachin: aaj nahi kisi aur din.

shreya: nahi. Aap aapna phone do.

sachin: kyu.

shreya: do na

sachin gave the phone.

shreya dial purvi number.

shreya: maine phone lagaya hai baat kijaye.

sachin stop the car: kya tum bhi na shreya.

shreya: baat karo.

shreya hand over the cellphone to sachin.

sachin: hello purvi

purvi: ha sir. Koi case report huyi hai.

sachin: nahi. Wo main wo main and saw shreya.

shreya: bolye in slow voice.

sachin: wo main tumse milne a raha hu. Tum aaj ghar pe ho na.

purvi: ha hu. A jaye

sachin: bas 1 hrs main a javuga. Teek hai.

purvi: ok teek hai.

sachin cut the call.

shreya: bhai aap purvi se milne ja rahe hai tho uss ki man pasad ice cream le kar javo. Wo khus  
ho.

sachin: teek hai. Aur kuch.

shreya: ha jaldi se jaldi se siya ke liye usski mami lavo. Aur mere liye bhabhi.

sachin: shreya.

than they reached house.

than roma go

than after some time sachin also go to meet purvi.

 **sorry maine bahut late kiya. Par sal ke khatam hone se pahale ye update kar rahi hu.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	8. Chapter 8

purvi is waiting for sachin

the bell ring. Purvi door ke pass hi thi jat se door khol liya.

purvi: aap aye na sir.

sachin: itani jaldi door khola.

purvi: wo main abhi uppar se ahi rahi thi utane main door bell baji.

sachin came in. close the door.

purvi: sir aap kya lege. Chay coffee ya soft drink

sachin: ice cream chalegi.

purvi: sorry wo tho nahi hai.

sachin: main laya hu. And hand over the ice cream to purvi.

purvi saw it and become happy.

purvi: wow meri manpasad ice cream . Thax u sir. Aapko pata tha.

sachin: ha kuch baathe main asani se bultha nahi.

purvi: aap baithe main bowl main dalkar athi hu.

purvi go. Sachin seat on couch. And saw the house.

sachin (povs): ghar tho acha mantain kiya hai. main yaha se jane se pahale tha vaisa hi.

purvi came with two bolw in her hand.

purvi: le lo aapki ice cream. Sachin took it.

and both eating the ice cream.

purvi: sir maine nahi sochatha aap mujse milne ayege. Hum aaj bureau main tho mile the na.

sachin: ha par kaam ki vaise se baathe nahi kar paye. Tume pasad nahi aya tho main chaltha hu.

purvi: nahi sir yaisa nahi hai. Main tho bas yaise hi.

purvi's phone ring. Purvi saw the caller id.

purvi: kavin sir ka phone hai.

purvi pick up it.

purvi: ha sir bolye. Koi case report ho gayi hai kya.

kavin:nahi wo main bor ho raha tha tho tume call kiya.

sachin(povs): isse bhi abhi call karna tha. Ek number ka chipaku hai. Bureau main bhi aaj purvi  
ke age piche gum raha tha.

purvi: sir main tho busy hu. Hum kal baat karthe hai na. please.

kavin: ok teek hai.

purvi cut the call.

sachin: kya bol raha tha kavin.

purvi: kuch nahi wo bor ho raha tha tho call kiya.

sachin: inn 4 salo main kya kuch nahi badala bureau main, humare cid member, sabh kuch.

purvi: ha par maine aapko bahut miss kiya.

sachin: kya.

purvi: I mean humne maine tarika ne baki sabh ne aapko bahut miss kiya.

sachin: maine bhi tum sabhko miss kiya par kya kartha shreya ko akela chod ke nahi a sakhatha  
tha.

purvi : sir ek baath chupu aap but she stop

sachin: bolo

purvi : kuch nahi

sachin: baathvo inn 4 salo main kya kya huva.

purvi: kuch khas nahi in low voice aap nahi the tho mere life main kya khas hotha.

sachin: tumne kuch kaha.

purvi: nahi tho.

sachin: shaadi karna hai ya yuhi cid ki job karni hai shaadi vaadi kar ke settle hona nahi hai.

purvi: ha karni hai. Par main jiska wait kar rahi hu wo kuch nahi bol rahe hai. Balki usse tho  
meri yaad hi nahi a rahi hai. Unne malum hi nahi hai yaha koi unnka wait kar raha nahi kab meri wish puri hogi.

sachin: tho main baath karu kavin se balki main usse samja duga.

purvi: kavin sir unn se aap kyu baath karege.

sachin: are tume shaadi karni hai na kavin se. aur maine dekha aaj bureau main tum donno ko  
kaise baathe kar rahethe.

purvi : sir please humare bich vaisa kuch nahi hai. Hum sirf dosth hai. Aur dosth se jada kuch  
nahi.

sachin feel good.

purvi: sir aap meri chodye aap baathaye. 4 salo main aapko koi mili nahi.

sachin: nahi in low voice tum jo ho mere dil main.

purvi: aapne kuch kaha.

sachin: nahi tho.

they even did not known time. Both are doing chichat.

sachin: ok main chaltha hu. Shreya wait kar rahi hogi.

purvi: ok sir kal bureau main milte hai.

sachin: good night. Take care. Aur ha koi jarurat pade tho call karna main yahi hu.

purvi Smile: ok sir good night. And sachin go and purvi close the door.

purvi: kitne salo bhand sachin sir se baath huyi. Ab sirf yahi wish hai ki jaldi se jaldi sachin sir  
aapne dil ki feeling mujse kahe. Lagtha hai wo din ab dur nahi hai. She smile

after some hrs.

 **in shreya house**

siya playing with his toys.

shreya on call : ha bolye . Chita mat kijaye bhai hai yaha pe.

sachin came.

shreya: bhai aap a gaye. Sachin go to his room.

daya: ha pata hai sachin hai vaha pe. Main ana chahatha hu vaha pe par anjali . Pata nahi kab usse picha chudega.

shreya: bahut jaldi.

daya: vaise sachin kaha gaya tha

shreya: aapne gf se milne.

daya: gf matlab sachin ki gf hai. Kabhi bataaya nahi salesahab ne.

shreya: unne dar lagtha kahi unn ke honewale salesahab ne unnke muh main piyano na bajaye.

daya laugh.

daya: wo tho dar tha hai aapne salesahab se. vaise acha laga mere jaise koi hai. Vaise main  
naam jan sakhatha hu usska.

shreya: ha shetty.

daya: ye kya hai shreya main mazak ke mood main nahi hu.

shreya: are main kaha mazak kar rahi hu. Sach hai vahi kah rahi hu. Ok purvi aapki kon

daya: yani sachin aur purvi. Ye sach hai.

shreya: ha ji

siya: mumma dolly ke bal banavo. Mujse nahi hotha.

shreya: ha banathi hu.

shreya: ok daya aapki pari ki dolly ke bal bana hai . Ab main rakhthi hu. Kal milthe hai bureau  
main.

daya: ok good night.

shreya cut the call. And move towards siya. Sachin came.

sachin: ho gayi baathe aapne daya sir se.

shreya: bhai aapne tho surprise diya . Aap yaha pe wo bhi bina baathaye.

sachin: maine socha ab sabh teek honewala hai tho kyu na main bhi avu aapni family ke khushi  
main shamil hone. Aur daya ne bhi kaha ki tumare saath rahne mumbai avo. So main aya.

shreya: bhai sach main muje dar lag raha hai. Daya ne kaha hai ki wo sabh teek kare ge. Par mera  
dil bahut gabara raha hai.

sachin: shreya daya sir ka plan jarur kaam karega. Ab tak sabh plan ke hisab se chal raha hai. Bas  
tum dekho wo anjli aapne hi bichaye jal main fus jayegi.

shreya: wo sabh chodye aapki date kaisi rahi.

sachin: konsi date.

shreya: bhai jada banye mat.

sachin: main purvi se mila baate huyi. Saath milkar ice cream khayi. Aur

shreya: aur kya

sachin: aur kuch nahi. Bas ye 4 sal kaise gaye vahi baathaya ussne. Par muje inn 4 salo ka  
kuch baathna nahi tha usse. Aur baatha tho jut baathana padtha.

shreya: bhai aap purvi ko baatha sakhathe the humare plan ke bhaare main.

sachin: nahi jo sach muje tume aur daya sir ko pata hai wo aur kisi ko pata nahi hona chahiye.

shreya: par bhai aap purvi se sach kaise puchayege.

sachin: baathavuga pahale sir aapne plan main kamyab bhand.

shreya: par bhai aap purvi ko jaldi se propose kijaye. bhai dekhaye yaha aap sahi time dekha aur  
vaha purvi ko koi aur propose kar na de..

sachin: nahi yaisa nahi hoga. Purvi kavin sirf ache friend hai.

shreya: par bhai aap jada time mat lijaye.

sachin: dekhtha hu.

than they did some chit chat.

than they sleep.

 **in the morinig**

 **in abhijit house.**

purvi came to meet abhijit.

tarika also present their.

purvi: sir aap baath kijaye na daya sir se. pahale jaisa ho sakhatha hai.

abhijit: daya pagal ho gaya hai. Usska pyaar usske ankho ke samne hai fir bhi wo pata nahi kis  
sache pyaar ke piche bag raha hai. Maine jab usse baatha tab laga wo sheya se baath karega  
siya ke bhaare main. Par nahi baat tho aur age gayi hai.

purvi: sir shreya ne gusse main kaha hoga. Agar daya sir tade dimag main sochege tho kuch  
acha result ajayega.

tarika: muje tho uss bachi ki chita ho rahi hai. Usske papa usske samne hai par usse hi pata nahi.

purvi: muje lagtha hai hume siya ko baathana chahiye ki daya sir usske papa hai. Wo sakhatha  
hai siya ki vajase shreya aur daya sir ka ristha firse jude.

abhijit: ha. but tarika cut.

tarika: nahi purvi hume siya ko nahi baathana chahiye. Wo abhi chotti hai.

purvi: tarika hum kya kare.

abhijit: main baath kartha hu daya se.

tarika: ha karo.

purvi: bas daya sir man jaye aur donno baat kare.

abhijit : dekhthe hai.

purvi: acha main chalathi left.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	9. Chapter 9

**in shreya house**

sachin jaldi bureau jatha hai.

shreya roma siya aur radha mashi hothe hai.

 **the door bell ring.**

radha mashi open the door.

shreya: radha mashi kon hai.

radha mashi: pata nahi betiya wo.

but some one enter in .

shreya saw the person.

shreya: anjali tum yaha.

anjali: ha ab siya ki maa banewali hu tho. Siya se milne ayi. Anjali move towards siya.

shreya: kya bakawas kar rahi ho pagal ho gayi ho. Siya ki maa main hu.

anjali: hi siya main tumari nayi mumma hu. Say me mumma.

shreya: shut up anjali.

shreya to roma: roma siya ko lekar kamare main javo.

roma took the siya with her and left.

anjali: shreya tum kab tak siya ko mujse dur rakhegi. Maine tho daya ko kah diya hai shaadi ke  
bhand siya humare saath rahegi.

shreya: pagal ho gayi ho siya ki maa main hu wo aapni mumma ke pass rahegi tumare pass nahi.

anjali: dekho shreya ab daya aur tum pati patni nahi hai. Siya ka hak banatha hai ki usse bhi  
papa ka pyaar mile. Aur tum wo usse chin nahi sakhathi ho. Tho muje ek sahi rastha dikha raha  
hai. Tum siya ko muje aur daya ko de do. Are chita mat karo. Main usska pura kayal rakhugi  
akhari wo daya ki beti hai.

shreya: bas bahut ho gaya nikhalo yaha se. iss se pahale main aapna apa khodu.

shreya hold anjali hand and and usse ghar se bahar nikhalthi hai.

shreya: leave from house and ahida mere ghar pe ana mat.

tha shreya door close karthi hai.

anjali: shreya tumne muje ghar se bahar kiya na. maine tumse daya ko tho chil liya. ab tume  
nicha dikhane ke liye tumari beti ko bhi chinugi. Ab main dekhathi hu tum muje kaise rokhthi  
ho. Anjali left.

shreya go towards room.

shreya hug siya.

siya: mumma kya huva aap muje achanak yaise hug kyu kar rahi ho.

they separate from hug.

shreya: kuch nahi nahi muje laga tum muje hug karna chahiye.

siya: teek hai mumma wo anuty kon thi wo gayi.

shreya: siya uss aunty se kabhi bhi baath mat karna .

siya: teek hain mumma.

shreya to roma : roma uss anjali ko siya ke pass bhi mat ane dena.

roma: sir madam

shreya: ok main chalthi hu.

siya: mumma papa kab ayege. Siya unne miss kar rahi hai.

shreya: a jayege

than shreya left.

 **in Bureau**

anjali aur daya saath main file pe kaam kar rahi hothi hai. Shreya enter. She saw daya and anjali  
than move towards her desk.

shreya is too much tensed. Daya saw her. But did not asked her because of all present their.

whole day passed.

 **at the evening**

shreya : pankaj ye kya hai agar tumse nahi hotha tho mujse kahthe main karthi and throw the  
file on table.

pankaj: sorry shreya wo main akbhi kartha hu.

shreya: koi jarurat nahi hai . Main kar lugi .

purvi: shreya chod do kal ka time hai main tumari help kar lugi. Chalo coffee pithe hai.

shreya: nahi

and shreya aapna dhyaan file main laga ne ki khoshi karthi but she can't in her mind anjali ki baathe gum rahi thi.

shreya (povs): shreya tume ho kya gaya hai kyu uss bichare pankaj pe chilaya.

shreya move towards pankaj

shreya: pankaj wo sorry. Muje maff kar do.

pankaj: its ok shreya.

shreya move towards abhijit.

shreya: sir kya main ghar ja sakhathi hu.

abhijit: ha time ho gaya hai tum javo.

shreya: tahnx u sir. Than she took all accessaries and left.

daya (povs): isse kya huva tabayat tho teek hai na.

than all left.

 **in shreya house**

sachin is playing with siya.

shreya came their.

sachin: gudiya baath kya hai kuch pareshan lag rahi ho. Aaj Bureau main bhi tumara mood karab  
tha.

shreya: kuch nahi bhai . Wo kaam ki tansion hai

one voice : kitni bhaar kaha hai kaam ka tension mat lo. Par tum

siya saw the person.

siya: papa and run and hug daya.

he also hug siya. Than both separate.

sachin: daya sir aap yaha pe.

daya: kyu main nahi a sakhatha hu aapni patni aur beti se milne.

sachin: yaisa nahi hai sir aapka ghar hai aap jab chaye a sakhathe hai.

daya: maine aj dekha meri patni ji kuch pareshan thi tho main milne aya.

shreya: daya aap kyu aye agar uss anjali ko pata chala tho.

daya: shreya tum pahali patni ho jo aapni honewali saivatho ki itani chita karthi ho.

shreya: main aur usski chinta. Chodye main bas chahathi hu humara plan fail na ho. Uss ke  
irade muje teek nahi lag rahe hai. Aaj uss ne jo kaha and she stop.

daya: kya kaha uss ne shreya . Ek minute iss liye tum din bhaar pareshan thi.

shreya remain silent.

daya: shreya main kuch puch raha hu. But she go from their.

daya also go behand her.

 **in room**

daya: shreya please bolo anjali ne kya kaha. Shreya tum meri takat ho.

shreya: daya hum saath rahege na muje kisi se badala nahi lena.

daya: kya ho kya gaya hai tume. Shreya kya kaha hai anjali ne tumnse. Kaho varna main khud jake usse puch luga.

daya move. But shreya stop

shreya: daya rukhaye baathathi hu.

shreya narrated all to daya.

daya: shreya chit mat karo main sirf tumara hu. Saath janam tak main sirf tumara hu.

shreya hug daya.

siya came

siya: papa aap jab bhi athe hai mumma ko hi huggi dethe ho. Javo main aapse baath nahi karthi.

daya: sorry princess a javo. Shreya smile.

sachin came and saw a family movement.

sachin: yaise hi raho hamesh hamesha.

shreya: bhai.

than they all did some chit chat.

 **after few days.**

daya shreya sachin baith ke baath kar rahe the. Siya shreya ke lap pe thi.

shreya: kal adi ka birthday hai. Abhijit sir kah rahe the siya ko lekar avo. Maine mana kiya.

sachin: par shreya yaise mana karna agar siya adi se mile gi tho haz kya hai.

daya: sachin hum bhi chahathe hai adi aur siya ek saath khele. Par abhi nahi bas sab teek ho  
uss ke bhand.

sachin: sir kuch pata chala.

daya: ha kuch proof hai mere pass. But main uss ke muh se sunna chahatha hu. Jo hai wo  
kafi nahi hai. Wo anjali bahut pavuchi huyi chij hai. Wo Sabh undergrand gudde ke contact main hai.

sachin: bas wo suraj aapna muh khole. Uss ke bhand anjali ka khel khatam.

shreya: bhai wo bahut khatrnak hai. Aapne duty ka galt itamal kar rahi hai.

daya : ha muje usse jan ne ke liye pure 4 saal gale.

shreya: aapko pata main muje na har time dar lagtha hai wo anjali siya ko na kuch kare.

daya: wo kuch nahi karegi. Uss pura vishwas ho gaya hai. Mera tumse koi nath nahi hai. Aur wo  
pagal ye soch ke bhaithi hai ki uss ki aur meri shaadi ke bhand hum siya ko adopted karege.  
Ab siya ko kuch nahi karegi. So chita mat karo. Ab bas kuch yaisa mile jo main usse sab ke samne  
usski sachayi aye. aur jis din wo sabut mere samne hoga. main anjali ko nahi choduga. main bul  
javuga wo ek aurt hai.

 **they did more chit chat.**

 **after 1 month**

 **in Bureau**

anjali to daya : bas ab 1 mahina hai uss ke bhand humari shaadi hai. Daya hum court marraige  
kar the na. muje tumare pass jaldi se jaldi ana hai

daya: main wo sabh rasame kar ke tume aapne saath lekar jana chahatha hu. Tumne bhi  
aapni shaadi ko lekar sapne dekhe hoge na. main nahi chahatha kal ko tumne koi afsosh na ho.

anjali: sach main tume meri kitni parva hai.

anjali smile and hug daya.

acp came.

acp : ahhhhh

daya : sir aap

acp: ye Bureau hai. Ye sabh ghar pe.

anjali: sorry.

meantime purvi shreya and abhijit came. They wish acp. And go to their desk.

acp: purvi shreya abhijit jakar salunkhe se wo report le kar avo.

shreya/ purvi: yes sir.

shreya feel some thing . But she neglect it.

purvi: kya huva.

shreya: kuch nahi.

acp: aur ha abhijit daya ko bhi saath lekar chale javo. Ye mera Bureau hai koi park nahi.  
Jo man main aya vahi kare.

acp left.

they all left. Anjali Bureau main hi rahthi hai.

 **in fl**

salunkhe: a gaye. Kya bhai daya shaadi ki tayari kaha tak puch gayi hai.

daya: chal rahi hai.

abhijit: sir hum yaha pe kaam ki baath karne aye hai. Yaha vaha ki baathe karne nahi.  
Wo report dijaye.

salunkhe: ha detha hu.

salunkhe bring the report. and hand over to abhijit.

par shreya achanak gir jathi hai.

purvi: shreya

daya also forward but stop abhijit is present. Purvi shreya ko hosh main athi hai.

purvi: are you ok.

shreya: ha main teek hu.

abhijit: shreya tum chaho tho ghar ja sakhathi ho.

shreya: nahi sir main teek hu.

they all left.

whole day pass. Daya bas subh ke bhaare main soch raha tha. Aur anjali aapni bakawas baathe  
kar rahi thi daya ka dhyaan sirf shreya pe tha.

sabh aapne aapne ghar jathe hai.

 **in shreya place.**

shreya aapne room main hoth hai.

siya niche roma ke saath.

door bell ring.

radha mashi open the door.

daya: namsthe radha mashi.

daya enter.

siya: papa.

daya: siya mumma kaha pe hai.

siya: aapne room main.

daya move in bed room.

daya: shreya teek ho. Ye achanak chakar chalo doctor ke pass jathe hai. Kaha tha na tension  
mat lo par tum mera sunthi kaha ho.

shreya: daya seeeeeeee chup kitna daatoge. Ye sabh aapke karan huva.

daya: mere karan main tho har time kahtha hu tension mat lo par tum ho ki.

shreya daya ko side hug dethi hai.

daya: kya huva

shreya: daya main bahut lucky hu jo muje aap mile.

shreya: daya bas ab bahut huva muje koi badla nahi liya. Pichli bhaar aap mere saath nahi the  
par abki bhaar yaisa nahi hoga.

daya: shreya kya bol rahi ho. Dekho sabh set hai. Aur ab kitne nadjik akara hum piche nahi hat  
sakhathe. Shreya please tried to understand me main nahi maff kar sakhatha anjali ko. Ussne  
hamre dhruv ko the tear came.

shreya: daya aap strong ho na.

daya: hu strong hu par jab bhi dhruv ka chehara mere ankho ke samne atha tho main khud ko  
bahut kamjor aur lacha dekhtha hu.

shreya: daya yaisa sochyega bhi mat. Muje pata hai aap aapni family ke liye kuch bhi kar  
sakhathe ho. So please. Ye asu she rubbed the tear.

shreya: aap ko kuch dikhana hai. Rukhaye. And she go took some paper. And hand over to daya.

daya: ye kya hai.

shreya: dekhaye tho sahi.

daya saw it.

daya: ye I m so happy. And hug her.

daya: main papa banewala hu.

shreya: ha.

daya: siya ko aur sachin ko pata hai baathaya tumne.

shreya: nahi sabhse pahle aapko baathaya. Daya abhi nahi baatha the jab anjali ka ashali  
chehara sabke samne ayega tab baatha the hai na.

daya: teek hai. Par shreya aapna khayaal rakho.

than they both have a hug.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	10. Chapter 10

sachin purvi se milne uss ke ghar yaha tha. Aaj wo tay kar ke aya tha.

as usal purvi welcome sachin.

he came and seat on couch.

purvi: kya loge sir

sachin: kuch nahi bas tum baitho muje tumse kuch kahna hai.

purvi seat near sachin.

sachin: purvi main ab aur dheer nahi karuga. Tumne bahut wait kiya ab nahi. Main aaj tume  
aapk ne dil ki baat kahna chahatha hu.

sachin took the her hand and say : ye muje bahut pahale kahna chahiye tha par kuch baath  
huyi aur der ho gayi par ab yaisa nahi hoga.

sachin: purvi main romatic nahi hu muje pata nahi aapni dil ki feeling kaise kahthe hai bas  
muje jaisa atha vayse hi kahtha hu. Purvi jab bhi tum mere samne hothi hai tab yaisa lagtha hai  
ki ye pal yahi pe tam jaye. Bas main tume dekhatha rahu. Purvi shayad isse hi pyaar karthe hai  
sach main main tumse pyaar kartha hu. kya tum mere saath aapni ageki jindagi gujaro gi meri  
humsufar banke. i love you purvi.

purvi was shock to hear the I love you. The tear came from his eys.

purvi: sir main ye sunne ke liye kab se tars rahi thi. Pure 4 sal aapka wait kiya. Ha sir main  
aapki age ki jindagi aapke saath bithana chahathi hu. Aapki humsufar banke. I love you sir.

both hug.

sachin: ab tho sir kahna bhand karo in hug.

purvi: aap tho mere sr. hai.

sachin: sirf bureau main. Yaha sirf tumara sachin.

purvi: sachin. Than after some time they both sepearat.

sachin: ab coffee milegi main ice cream nahi laya hu.

purvi: sure main abhi bana kar athi hu.

sachin: main washroom ho kar atha hu.

purvi: ok

sachin left and purvi also left to kitchen.

purvi came in hall. Sachin was not their.

sachin phone ring. She saw it.

purvi: daya sir sachin ko kyu call kar rahe hai. Wo donno tho baat tak nahi karthe.

purvi: muje uthana chahiye. Kahi wo kisi mushibat main tho nahi hai.

purvi pick up the call.

daya phone pe bolne lagtha hai purvi ko bolne nahi detha usse laga sachin ne phone uthaya.

daya: sachin kaha ho. Jaldi se jaldi ghar javo. Siya bimar hai shreya pareshan hai. Jaldi chalo  
muje thoda time lagega. Please shreya ko sabhal lena. Main bas 1 hrs main ghar puch javuga.  
Doctor ake gayi hai. Par tume pata hai na shreya bina matlab pareshan hothi hai. usske pass  
raho. please. daya cut the call.

sachin came.

sachin: kiska call tha.

purvi: daya sir ka. Wo siya ki tabayat teek nahi hai. Tume ghar bulaya hai.

sachin: kya main ja raha hu.

sachin move but purvi stop sachin sachin also realized .

purvi: sachin ek minute ye ho kya raha hai. Tum aur daya sir ek dusre se baat nahi kar rahe hai na. ye sabh aur shreya aur daya sir ek saath kya chal raha hai. Sachin main kuch puch rahi hu.

sacin: purvi muje jana hai

purvi: pahale muje baathavo. Sachin varna main abhi abhijit sir ko call kar dugi.

sachin: nahi main baatha hu. Ab sirf itna baath sakhathu hu ki daya sir aur shreya kabhi dur  
nahi huve the daya sir ne shreya ko bacha ne keliye dur rahne ka drama kiya. Wo abhi bhi saath hi hai. Purvi baki baathe main tume bhand main baathavu. Shreya ko meri jarurat hai. i have to  
leave. kab kaise kis liye sabh bhand main.

purvi: ek minute main bhi athi hu.

sachin: ha chalo.

both left

car main sachin purvi ko sabh baatha hai.

 **in shreya house.**

radha mashi open the door.

sachin: shreya kaha hai.

radha mashi: siya baby ke pass. Pata nahi achanak baby ko kaise bukar aya. Shaam tak tho teek  
thi. Baate kar rahi thi.

sachin and purvi left.

 **in shreya's room**

siya bed pe soyi thi. Shreya usske pass thi.

sachin: shreya siya ab kaisi hai.

shreya: doctor aye hai dawai diyi hai. Dekhathe hai.

sachin: wo muje daya sir ka call aya tho main turan aya.

shreya saw purvi.

sachin: usse maine sabh baathaya hai.

purvi: shreya chita mat karo siya bahut jaldi teek hogi.

shreya: do din se wo daya ko bahut yaad kar rahi hai. Aur aaj tho unn se milne ki zid bhi kar rahi  
thi tho maine usse data. Sab mere karan huva.

purvi: shreya relex shaday virus se fever ho gaya hai teek hoga. Tension mat lo. Sachin samjavo  
na.

sachin: ha shreya purvi teek kah rahi hai.

shreya: pata hai par daya ko isske saath hona chahiye tha. Ab jab uthegi tho firse daya ko hi  
puchegi.

purvi: daya sir a rahe hai. Siya uthegi tho daya sir usske samane hoge. Don't warry.

shreya: I wish ki yaisi ho.

purvi: sachin shreya main tum donno ke liye coffee lekar athi hu.

shreya: teek hai than she recover the purvi's word sachin instated of sachin sir.

shreya: ye kab huva sir se sidhe sachin. Purvi

purvi smile and go.

sachin seat near shreya.

shreya: aap ne purvi se aapni feeling kahi.

sachin aapna haath siya ke sar pe rakhtha hai.

sachin: ha maine aaj aapni dil ki sari feel purvi ke samne rakhi aur ussne mera pyaar accept kiya

shreya: main khush hu bhai aapke liye. Muje na har din lagtha tha mere karan aap aur purvi dur  
ho gaye. Ab lagtha hai ye boj bhi uthega.

sachin: shreya tumare karan hum agal nahi huve hai.

 **after 15 minutes daya enter in room.**

daya: shreya siya kaisi hai. And apna haath siya ke sar pe rakhatha hai.

daya: fever abhi bhi hai. Kya kaha doctor ne.

shreya: unno ne dawai diyi hai. Uttar jayega yaisa kaha hai. Wo aapko miss kar rahi thi.

daya: pata nahi kab iss drame se padda uthega. Main ab tum donno se alag nahi rah sakhatha.

daya gave the sid hug the shreya.

meantime purvi enter with 4 cup of coffee. Daya saw purvi . Both separate.

purvi: shreya ye lo tumare liye purvi's special hand over the coffee to shreya.

daya: purvi tum yaha pe.

purvi: sir ye aapke liye. Daya took it in his hand.

purvi: sir don't warry muje sabh pata hai. Aur main bhi ab se aapke plan main hu. So tension  
mat lijaye.

daya smile.

daya to shreya: baathaya na tumnne issliye maine tume inn sabh se dur rakha tha. Tum kabhi  
aapni jubhan pe kabu nahi kar pathi.

shreya: maine kya kiya.

daya: kuch dinno main sabh ko pata chaltha na abhi usski kya jarurat thi. Purvi I m sorry  
muje galath mat samjna wo tum baathane ke liye main mana kiya tha. Par shreya ne baathaya.

shreya: daya maine kuch nahi baathaya. Bhai ne

daya saw sachin.

sachin : sir ek minutes aap muje yaise mat dekhaye aapki galathi hai. Bina jane phone pe purvi  
ko main samjkar aapne baat kiyi. Aur usske bhand purvi jan gayi ki aap aur shreya agal nahi  
rah rahe ho aur mujse puch par maine saf mana kiya par ye abhijit sir ko baatane wali thi  
issliye maine baathaya. sir galathi apki hai. hum logo pe bill mat fadye. shreya smile.

shreya: dekha galathi aapse huyi. Mujse nahi.

daya smile.

after that they did their dinner.

 **in the mid night**

siya wake up.

siya: papa papa daya wake up.

daya: siya beta dekho papa aake saath hai. Dekho beta.

shreya turn on light.

siya hug daya.

siya: papa aap siya ko chodke kahi nahi jayege na. mumma siya ko nahi chodena.

daya: nahi siya papa mumma se aur siya se bahut pyaar karthe hai.

siya: sach main papa

daya: ha. And she hold daya's hand and sleep.

 **in morining**

shreya wake up. Naha kar hall main athi hai.

radha mashi kitchen main thi. Sachin newspaper pad raha tha.

sachin: siya ka fever uttar gaya.

shreya: ha.

radha mashi bring nastha.

shreya and sachin did the nastha.

sachin: shreya aaj Bureau main mat avo. Siya ke saath raho.

shreya: ji bhai

radha mashi: betiya wo damadgi ka nastha.

shreya: ha wo kamare main karege. Main lekar jathi hu.

 **sachin left to Bureau .**

shreya nastha lekar room main jathi hai.

shreya: aap jagye. Chale nastha karye aur Bureau jaiye bhai to gaye.

daya: ha and he get up. But at that time siya also wake up.

siya: papa siya ko chodkar mat jave. Siya aapke saath rahna chahatha hai.

daya: siya papa yahi hai.

shreya: siya papa kahi nahi ja rahe hai. Unne kaam pe jano do. Varna unnke sir unne datege.

siya: papa aaj aap mat jayena. Siya aap ke saath khelna chahathi hai.

shreya: siya papa ko kaam hai par wo aaj sham ko ayege na aapni siya ke pass.

siya: nahi nahi. And throw the toy.

daya: ok teek hai. Aaj siya ke papa siya ke saath rahege. Ab khush

siya happy hug daya.

than sepearte

shreya: daya wo aap kal hi pune se aye aur aaj chutti. Ye teek rahega.

daya: siya ka dil main hurt nahi kar sakhatha hu. Aur maine kal hi sabh file work complete kiya  
hai. Bas file submit karni hai. Wo nikhil kar dega.

daya: shreya tum Bureau javo. Main hu yaha pe. Main nahi chahatha ki anjali ko jarasa bhi  
shak ho. Agar hum donno nahi hoge tho wo tilmilayegi usse koi moka nahi dena muje.

shreya: teek hai main jathi hu. Shreya get ready and left to Bureau .

 **in Bureau**

shreya ko late hotha hai.

sachin and purvi saw shreya. Purvi move towards shreya desk.

purvi: shreya tum kyu ayi. Aaj siya ke pass rukhthi na.

shreya: wo hai aur muje iss anjali pe nazar rakhani hai.

purvi: teek hai. Siya ka fever uthar gaya.

shreya: ha ab teek hai.

abhijit hear it.

abhijit: siya ko fever ho gaya. Aur tum aaj Bureau ayi shreya javo.

shreya: sir siya ab teek hai. Aur radha mashi roma hai.

anjali gusse main Bureau main enter hothi hai.

anjali : nikhil tum aur daya kal aye the na. tho fir daya aaj Bureau kyu nahi aya. Phone nahi  
lag raha hai. Ghar pe bhi nahi hai. Kaha gaya wo.

anjali: abhijit sir aapko pata hai daya kaha gaya hai wo.

abhijit: muje pata nahi. Ussne tume nahi baathaya kuch dinno main tum donno ki shaadi  
hone wali hai na.

anjali chup rahi thi.

as soon as anjali left.

purvi stop her.

purvi : anjali daya sir lonavala gaye hai. Unnke informer ko kise ne goli mari. Uss se milne gaye  
hai. Wo main jab Bureau a rahi thi tab muje daya mile unno ne kaha tha muje anjali ko kaho ki  
wo lonavala ja rahe hai. Wo tume call kar rahe the par tumara phone switch off a raha tha.

anjali: ha wo battery low ho gayi thi.

purvi smile.

abhijit saw purvi's smile.

 **daya spend whole day with siya. Next day daya firse aapne kaam pe lagtha hai. Like this days go.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	11. Chapter 11

**after one week**

adi siya se milne uss ke ghar aya tha.

siya: roma didi main adi bhaiya ke saath khel ne ja rahi hu.

adi and siya left.

adi: siya tumare papa kaha hai.

siya: papa ko kaam hai. Wo kabhi kabhi athe hai mujse milne.

adi: tumare papa kaise dekhathe hai.

siya : main na tume usski photho dekhathi hu ek minute rukho. Siya go and bring the photho  
album.

siya: ye dekho mama main aur mumma.

second photho: ye dekho mere papa, mumma ke saath. Aur ye main papa mumma ke saath.

adi: ye tumare papa are ye mere chachu hai.

siya: nahi ye mere papa hai. Siya ke papa.

koi donno ki baathe suntha hai. And waha se chala tha hai.

after that adi and siya go.

 **in Bureau**

all are busy In their work. Shreya and anjali is not present.

acp sir in cabin. Daya and all officer are in their desk.

the door open. Shreya came. She run towards daya and hug and say

shreya: daya siya .

all saw them . And get shock. Accept purvi. Usse sach pata tha.

shreya: daya siya maine sabh jagah dekha siya nahi hai. Agar usse kuch ho gaya tho main main

daya: shreya shant ho javo aur baathavo baath kya hai. Siya nahi hai matlab.

both separate.

daya: roma ko call karo. Shayad wo usse lekar gayi hogi.

shreya: nahi maine roma ko call kiya usska phone humare ghar main hai. Aur radha mashi ghar  
main khoon . Radha mashi behosh padi thi.

daya: kya roma nahi hai.

shreya: daya siya main siya ko nahi kho sakhathi hu. Kuch kar ye varna main aapni jan de dugi.

daya: shreya bas karo kuch nahi hoga humari siya ko. Muj par vishwas hai na.

shreya: ha par agar

daya: maine kaha na kuch bhi galath nahi hoga.

daya shreya ko chair pe bhitha tha hai.

purvi came near shreya. Purvi uss se pani dethi hai.

all are shock and confuese but sachin aur purvi ko chod ke.

daya saw suraj . Remove the his gun and pointing towards suraj.

daya: suraj bolo anjali kaha hai. Muje pata hai tume sabh pata hai. Anjali ka plan kya hai wo kabh kya karegi sabh tume pata hotha hai .

suraj: sir aap kya kah rahe hai muje pata nahi anjali madam kaha pe hai. Main tho subh se yahi  
pe hu.

daya: chup suraj bolo varna tume pata hai mera nishana kabhi chuktha nahi. Meri goli sidhe  
tumare beje main.

suraj: sir sach main .

daya: suraj tume kya laga tum baathavo ge aur main yakin karuga. Bolo varna muje pata nahi main kya karuga.

suraj: sir muje nahi pata

daya: suraj aaj tumare samne ek cid officer nahi balki ek baap khada hai. Jis family ko bachane  
ke liye maine unse 4 saal tak alag rahne ka drama kiya. Unnke liye main kuch bhi karuga. Muje wo karne pe majbur mat karo.

sachin: sir aap baathe kyu kar rahe hai goli chalaye.

daya gun ka draggar dabane wala hi tha.

suraj: sir anjali madam siya ko shayad kahi lekar gayi hai. Sir main sach kah raha hu meri baath  
nahi huyi hai anjali madam se. wo aaj kal muje kuch nahi baatha thi.

daya: ye sach hai agar jut nikala tho dekh.

sachin: sir ab siya ko kaise dude ge. Mera gun aur tumara beja.

acp came.

acp sir: daya yaha pe kya ho raha hai muje pata chalega. Aur konsa drama chal raha tha.

daya: sir 4 saal pahale humne dhrav ko khoya tha. Sabh ko laga shayad kisi dushman ne aapna  
badala lene ke liye dhrav ko he stop. Sir wo dushaman koi aur nahi balki anjali thi. Ussne bade  
hi planning ke saath dhrav ko humse alag kiya. Aur usske bhand usske nishane pe shreya thi.  
muje mere khabarine baathaya tha ki koi shreya ko marna chahatha tha. issliye shreya ki  
aur siya ki jaan bachane ke liye maine shreya se dur rahene ka drama kiya. shreya kahi mahine kolkata main sachin ke saath rahi aur main yaha uss insaan ke piche tha. aur ek din muje pata chala anjali ne dhrav ko kiddap aur marne ki supari diyi thi. muje bas ek pakke sabut ki jarurat thi. iss liye main jada time anjali ke saath rahtha tha taki muje usska sabh past patha chala bahut jaruri tha.

abhijit: kya daya tumne hume se kisi ko kyu nahi baathaya.

daya: sabh tap kiya tha abhijit. Yaha bureau main camere the mere ghar pe cemere the. Main  
kya kartha agar main kuch baatha tho main shreya ko kho detha iss liye chup raha.

shreya: siya daya muje meri bachi chahahiye.

daya: suraj baathavo kon konsi jagah pe akhasar jathi thi anjali.

tarika enter with adi

tarika: abhijit abhijit wo

abhijit: tarika ji aap yaha pe.

tarika: abhijit siya adi ne baathaya siya ko anjali lekar gayi hai.

abhijit: kya adi ko kaise pata.

tarika: wo adi aaj siya se milne gaya tha. Jab ghar aya tho bahut gabaraya huva tha. Maine bahut  
puch tab jake kaha ki anjali siya ko lekar gayi aur roma ko bhi. Adi khoon dekhar dar gaya aur  
vaha se chala aya.

tarika saw shreya. She move toward shreya.

abhijit: adi beta anjali aunty ke saath kon kon the.

adi: papa wo do logo ke saath ayi thi.

sachin: daya sir ye tho pakka huva ki anjali siya ko lekar kahi gayi hai par kaha.

daya searched something.

abhijit: daya kya dud rahe ho.

daya: meri watch kaha pe kaha.

pankaj: sir ye lijaye aap washroom main bulkar ayethe.

daya ware it. He hear the alram

shreya get alrt.

abhijit: ye kya hai.

daya: maine siya ko ek watch diyi thi uss watch main ek cheep hai. Wo cheep iss watch se joda hai. Ye tabhi banjtha hai jab siya usse dabathi hai. Meri beti ne mujse contact kiya tha. Sabh meri galathi hai.

abhijit: daya jo hona tha wo huva ab wo socho kaise siya tak poche. Iss se location track kar  
sakhathe hai.

daya: ha khoshish kar sakhathe hai.

abhijit: purvi track karo. Muje result chahiye.

daya move towards shreya. And gave her side hug.

tarika: abhijit ye daya aur shreya

abhijit: bahut labi kahani hai bhand main baatha hu.

tabhi daya ko phone banjtha hai.

daya saw call id.

daya : anjali ka call hai.

abhijit: uthavo aur speaker pe dalo.

daya did the same.

daya: hello anjali siya siya kaisi hai. Dekho anjali usse kuch mat karo.

anjali: wo tho baath tum tak poch gayi hai. Daya tumari himaat kaisi huyi muje dokha dene ki  
ab tum dekho main kya karthi hu.

daya: anjali maine tume dokha diya hai ussne tumara kya bigada hai. Wo masum hai. Anjali  
tum meri baath sun rahi ho na. anjali

anjali: daya muje laga ab tum mere ho par main galath thi. Tum tho mujse pyaar ka nakat  
kar rahe the. Aur uss baath ki kimat siya ko deni padgi.

daya: nahi anjali please siya ko kuch mat karna.

anjali: ok teek hai daya main usse kuch nahi karugi. Par tume uss ke badal muje kuch dena  
pade ga .

daya: muje majur hai. Par siya ko kuch mat karna.

anjali: daya pahale sun tho lo. Main siya ko kuch nahi karugi par usske badale tume mujse  
shaadi karni padegi.

daya: kya pagal ho gayi wo main tumse shaadi main pahale se shaadi suda hu.

anjali: pata hai par main tumse pyaar karthi hu. Aur ye pyaar koi 1 saal ka nahi balki 10 saal se  
main tumse pyaar karthi hu. Par pata nahi kaise wo shreya hum donno ke bich ayi. Aur tume  
mujse dur kiya. Par ab bahut huva. Socho daya mujse shaadi socho lo agar mana kiya tho  
siya ko dudthe raho jindagi bhaar. par wo tume nahi milegi. siya chahiye tho muje apna banalo.

daya: anjali

anjali: daya jinta time lagavoge utana siya ki jaan tum khud khatare main dolo ge.

daya: ok main ready hu. Par muje siya se milna hai.

anjali: ok main tume address massage karthi hu. Ajana . Aur ha tayar hoke ana. Aaj humari  
shaadi hai.

daya: ok teek hai. Call get cut.

abhijit: daya tume usski baath kyu mani.

daya: aur kya kartha uss ke pass siya hai. Main siya ko kho nahi sakhatha hu. Usse pahale hi  
mujse mera sabh china hai .

shreya: daya muje siya chahiye aap kuch bi kariye . Agar siya ko kuch huva tho main meri jaan  
dugi. And she took the knif on hand.

daya run towards shreya.

shreya: main khud ko mar dugi

sachin: gudiya kya pagal pan hai.

daya: shreya shreya. Daya took knif from her hand

daya: dekho meri taraf humari siya ko kuch nahi hoga. Tume muj par vishwas hai na. main  
siya ko kuch hone nahi duga. And he gave her side hug.

acp: shreya siya ka bal bhi baka hone nahi deje hum. Are uss ne meri poti ka kidap kiya hai.  
Main usse fasi ke take par pavcha duga.

abhijit: ha shreya cid siya ko bachalegi. Aur anjali ko yaisi saza dege ki wo kabhi soche gi bhi nahi ki kinse usska pala pada tha.

daya: main chaltha hu.

abhijit: daya main bhi atha hu.

daya: nahi cid ke koi bhi mere saath nahi ayege. Main nahi chahatha ki siya ko koi problem ho.  
So please iss bhaar koi nahi ayega. Pichali bhaar jo galathi kiyi usski kimit hume dhrav ko gavaya  
ab nahi. Koi nahi ayega.

acp: suraj ko humari custady main lo.

abhijit: daya par tum akele kaise handl karoge.

daya: muje pata nahi kya karna hai.

acp: plan kya hai

daya: vaha jake dektha hu.

shreya: main bhi athi hu.

daya: nahi

daya left.

acp : nikhil daya ke piche javo. Aur humare contact main raho. Nikhil left.

acp: abhijit alrt raho.

shreya: sir nikhil ko kyu beja aapne. Agar anjali ko pata chala tho wo kahi

abhijit: shreya wo siya ko kuch nahi karegi. Hum yaise daya ko akele nahi bej sakhathe hai.

acp: chalo

shreya: sir main bhi athi hu.

abhijit: teek hai.

 **all left.**

 **daya go in one godown**

anjali aur usske adami hothe hai.

daya: anjali siya kaha hai.

anjali: a gaye

daya: baathavo siya kaha pe hai.

anjali: dekhathi hu. One man bring siya. Daya move towards siya hug her.

siya: papa ye aunty gadi hai. unno ne roma di ko mara wo vaha pe hai. Papa aap inne marye.

anjali rising hand on siya: batmiz ladki but daya hold anjali's hand

daya: siya ko chuna bhi mat. Main bul javuga tum ek aurt ho.

one gudda siya aur daya ko alag kartha hai.

anjali: isse uss acid ke uppar bhand do. Jab tak shaadi nahi hothi wo vahi rahegi.

daya: anjali nahi please usse chod do.

anjali: javo.

man took the siya.

daya: anjali tum ye galath kar rahi ho.

anjali: everythings fare in love daya.

anajli to pandit ji: start kijaye pandit ji dula a gaya hai.

pandit ji start the ritual.

daya eye on siya. Wo siya ko nahi dekha sakhatha tha.

yaha godown main abhijit aur usski team athi hai.

they enter. And saw daya and anjali

abhijit : koi aapne jagah se nahi khilega.

acp: anjali aapne aapko humare havale karo. Hume pure godwon ko ger liya hai.

anjali: cid

abhijit: ha cid.

anjali: mera muh kya dekh rahe ho. Niche uthayo usse aur fek do usse acid main. Daya tume  
ye galath kiya. Cid ko lekar aye. Ab siya ko nahi bacha pavoge.

the man siya ko utartha hai.

anjali siya ko fekne wali hi hothi hai. Shreya uss ke pair pe goli marthi hai. Daya siya ko pakdtha  
hai.

siya: papa papa.

daya: kuch nahi papa hai aapke pass.

daya siya ko purvi ke pass detha hai. Purvi siya ko lekar jathi hai.

shreya: aapni aapni gun nikhe varna ye goli sidhe anjali ke beje main jayegi.

anjali: shreya tumne ye teek nahi kiya. Aaj firse mere aur daya ke bich ayi.

daya: anjali main kabhi tumara tha hi nahi. Tum tho jo tumara nahi hai usske piche bhag rahi thi.

acp: tumne jo jo jurm kliye hai wo ab jail main jakar gino. Lekar javo isse.

shreya: sir ek minute anjali meri gunegar ne ek maa se uss ka bacha china hai.

shreya came forward and slaped anjali.

shreya: kyu kiya tumne anjali. Dhrav ne kya bigada tha tumara.

anjali: dhrav ne nahi tumne shreya tumari saza uss se mili.

she collapse on daya hold her.

officer usse lekar jathe hai.

than daya shreya abhijit and acp came out.

siya akhar shreya aur daya ko hug karthi hai.

abhijit: bas aapni family ko lekar ghar javoge. Ya aur bhi drama karna hai.

daya: abhijit.

abhijit: baath mat karna mujse. Aapne dosth se sabh chupaya.

siya: uncle aap papa ko mat daatye.

abhijit: kyu na datu tumare papa ko ussne jo kiya hai usske liye usse marna chahiye.

siya: gade uncle

shreya: siya

abhijit: shreya rahne do. Wo bachi par acha laga siya aapne samne daya ke bhare main kuch  
sunna nahi chahathi.

shreya: siya wo tumare papa ke bhai hai tumare bade papa aur unnka hak hai papa ko daat ne ka.

tabhi abhijit ko call atha hai.

abhijit: kya ok teek hai main atha hu.

daya: kya huva.

abhijit: hospital jana hoga. Tarika ko labour pain suru ho gaye hai.

daya: chalo. They all left.

 **in hospital.**

siya shreya ke saath thi. Purvi baju main baithi thi aur adi uss ke pass tha.

abhijit yaha vaha chakar laga raha tha. Daya bhi vaha pass main hi tha.

siya: mumma hum yaha kyu aye hai.

shreya: tumare mashi maa ke baby ko dekhane.

siya: chal ye na dekhathe hai.

shreya: siya abhi nahi wo aram kar rahe hai.

 **after hrs. doctor came.**

doctor: beta huva hai. Jake mil ye

abhijit: thaxn u.

shreya: hum mil sakhathe na tarika se.

doctor: ha . Doctor left.

abhijit daya hug than separate.

than after some time all move towards tarika's ward.

abhijit: tarika. And saw baby boy.

tarika: abhijit adi move towards tarika.

siya shreya ke saath tarika ke pass jathi hai.

tarika: siya dekho tumara chotho bhai. Siya smile.

adi: mumma ye mera bhai hai.

siya: mashi maa ye mera bhai hai na.

tarika: ha donno ka.

all smile.

tarika: daya itna sabh kiya khamse kam hume tho baatha the. Hum laga sach main tum aur shreya alag rah rahe the.

daya: sorry tarika.

abhijit: tarika pureni baat bulthe hai. Aur nayi khushi manathe hai.

shreya: ha tarika.

sachin: sir issi khushi ke mokhe par muje kuch baathana hai.

sachin saw purvi. She smile.

sachin: sir maine tay kiya hai ki main ab shaadi karuga.

abhijit: acha hai par kise sachin koi dudi hai. Ya dudna hai.

sachin saw purvi. She smile.

sachin: sir agar aapki izajat hai tho kya aap aapni bahan ka haath muje denege. I promises usse  
kabhi kabhi takalif nahi hogi. Mere liye sabhse pahale usski khushi hogi bakki sabh bhand hai.  
Sir kya aap aapni bahan ka haath mere haatho main doge.

abhijit daya saw purvi. And smile.

daya: abhijit ladka acha hai. Humara jr. hai. Ladke main koi kami nahi hai ha kah do shaadi ke liye.

abhijit: teek hai muje bhi ladka pasad hai. Abhijit smile.

daya slow voice to shreya: shreya yehi sahi moka hai kahthe hai sabh se.

shreya smile.

tarika: are who ek saath do do khushi. Tarika smile.

daya: tarika humare pass bhi ek khushhabari hai.

abhijit saw daya.

sachin: kya khushhabari sir,

daya: wo and he saw shreya's face.

shreya smile.

abhijit: ab bolega bhi ya aapni patni ko dekhkar smile karega.

daya: sachin tum fir ek bhaar mama bane wale ho.

sachin: kya.

tarika: sach main shreya.

tarika to siya: siya ab kuch mahino main siya ki bahan ya bhai ayega. Siya ke saath khelne.

siya : mashi maa abhi kyu nahi.

tarika: abhi wo mumma ke pet main rest kar raha hai.

purvi: kitva mahina hai shreya.

shreya: 4 month.

abhijit: daya iss bhaar koi aur drama karnewale ho kya nahi hai tho bolo.

daya: abhijit please na.

abhijit: teek hai ab aapna muh mat latkavo. Aur muje siya se dar bhi lagtha hai agar maine  
tume data aur iss ne sunna tho meri shamat ayegi. Abhijit smile.

tarika: I m happy shreya finaaly we all together.

all smile.

 **daya shreya siya saath saath rahne lage as a happly family.**

 *********************************** E N D ***************************************

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


End file.
